LxLight in LoveSick
by soulsearcher11
Summary: It's an awesome fanfiction where L and Light try to figure out a new case, but then does L figure out, that his emotions for Light are more intense than expected!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_L stared blankly at the wall, Still thinking about the Kira case, as he put his thumb between his lips,questionably. Ryuzaki stared at the sleeping teen, the face blank and calm. You are Kira,Yagami-san..But I don't want to believe it either. L furrowed his brow. he has never had this much trouble solving a case,and never would start to gain feelings for his friend. L traced his thumb gently on the teen's cheek. Soft. Delicate. But the mind of a killer! Ryuzaki quietly crawled in the bed near the teen and closed his eyes, losing consciousness._

_When L woke up the next morning, he felt the teens breath tickle his neck, Ryuzaki would've gotten up but he enjoyed the pleasure of the teen breathing on him..Embracing him. L sat up, and walked towards the bathroom. L washed his face, as he watched the the water fall off his pale, milky skin. He went into the work room and crouched down in his chair. plop, plop, plop. He dropped the sugar cubes in his tea, and licked it off his fingers. "R-Ryuzaki.." L turned around slowly to what was standing before him was Light-kun. "Good morning, Light-kun, Did you sleep well?" Light-kun's face was pale and lifeless. "Light-kun..?" Ryuzaki stared at Light's face with concerned eyes. "I'm taking a shower." Light-kun slammed the door, and disappeared without a second glance. _

_Light looked at himself in the mirror, and was disgusted with what he saw. "Your a fucking murderer! You don't deserve to be alive..or to be alive with Ryuzaki!" Light spat sourly at himself. He tore off his clothes, and let the hot water burn at his skin. Light cried silently in the shower but not because of the water, because of the pain he was enduring, by existing, his naked body lay shaking on the hot floor, until he heard a knock on the door. "Light-kun..are you all right?" L's voice was concerned, and his mouth was in a firm line. "Light-kun! What's going on in there?" L was screaming, the shout flew out of his mouth fluently and it shivered down Light's back. " I'm showering what do you think!" Light spat back. "For 45 minutes..?" L's voice weakened, as he looked down. "I'll be out in a minute, okay Ryuzaki?" Light's voice softened, He wrapped a towel around him and opened up the door. "Happy now?" Light's voice slightly irritated. " Yes, I am, I don't want you hurting yourself..I couldn't live with myself if you did." Ryuzaki's voice broke at the end as he walked back to his chair._

_Light had entered the work room and sat stiffly in his chair, Ryuzaki studied the teen, and saw the teens eyes dart towards him. "What are you staring at Ryuzaki?" Light said curiously. "Nothing." Ryuzaki mumbled and turned back to his computer and cake. L put his thumb between his mouth and stared at his screen, it was blank, until Watari sent him an email. Ryuzaki's eyes lit up in fear. " A new case." L mumbled quietly. When he turned to look at the teen hadn't been in his chair, but standing behind L. "Ryuzaki a new case! When were you going to tell me about it." Light crossed his arms and looked firmly down at Ryuzaki. L was stumped but finally said. " I had just received the email. Light-kun should relax" L replied calmly. "Oh.." Light said quite embarrassed. Ryuzaki stood up and walked towards the elevator. "I'm going out, I'll be back, in an hour." L waited for the elevator door to open, he swiftly stepped in and watched Light's face when it closed._

_Light was now bored without something to do, He went to L and his room, Light laid down on L's side of the bed and smelled the pillow deeply, he pictured L's soft raven-hair on the gentle pillow, with his perfect eyes, closed. His inviting milky skin. Light had rested his head on the pillow, and inhaled and dreamed about L until he fell asleep. His dream was peaceful, L and Light sitting under a tree, Ryuzaki in his regular crouching position, and Light's head on his shoulder. "L...L...L..- Light..Light-kun, Wake up." Light sat up noticed Ryuzaki staring at him, with a small smile on his face. "You were calling my name in your sleep..and you said, you loved me.." Ryuzaki stared at the teen, with a calm look and crouched next to his side. "Light-kun is quite affectionate now is he?" A smile had crept up on Ryuzaki's face. The teen felt heat burning on his cheeks, he was blushing! L found this amusing but left the teen in the room. "Way to go Light, you scared him off! You ass! The only thing your meant for is killing people! Light spat at himself, and removed himself from the room. "I'm going to take a shower L, I wont be long. I know how you get." Ryuzaki stared, crouched in his seat as usual no response, he read the email._

Dear L, Its me Beyond. Your lover. kyahahaha! Well I hope your happy with yourself. I doubt it though, what grown man works with a measly teen detective who is scared of the word RAPE! KYAHAHAAHAA! But yet, I cant seem to get you out of my head, so until you have the nerve to actually get off your ass and visit your beloved Beyond, I'm going to keep murdering people. Watching them take there last breath and I hope that every time you see a dead body, you think of me, and watch your back Lawli, I don't want anything to happen to you while your working. -B

L's eyes narrowed at the email, then relaxed. "You won't touch my Ligh-kun...Over my dead body Beyond. Ryuzaki muttered to himself, before shutting down the laptop, and entering his and the teen's room. L stood in the doorway for a while, re-thinking Beyond's email. "My lover..I think not!" L sat on the bed and nibbled on his thumb as he waited for the teen to appear in the door. Light appeared soon, wrapped in his towel as usual, L left for him to get dressed and returned watched the teen as he went to bed, L sat next to the teen but continued to nibble on his thumb. "Do you really love me, Light-kun?" L murmured. The teen stared at Ryuzaki's back before responding."Good night, Ryuzaki." Light responded coldly before sleeping. Ryuzaki slipped under the covers and stayed on his side. Ryuzaki remembered walking in on Light..smelling his pillow. That made L blush. "I..I love you to Light-kun." L whispered, and fell asleep without another word.

_Chapter 2 (The Gift)_

_L once again woke up to the teen's delicate breath on his neck, sending small shudders of pleasure down his spine, he got up and went to the bathroom and crouched down and leaned against the wall, putting his thumb between his lips, thinking. Logical L: You cannot fall in love with your only friend, it will be too distracting when you know he is Kira! Irritable L: Yes but, who said you cannot have a relationship? I can do whatever I want, I'm L Lawliet, a detective! Logical L: That's right a DETECTIVE! you need to work! "Oh shut up!" L spat back. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed quietly, putting his head between his legs. Ryuzaki sat there, listening to his altar egos argue away in his mind. L was starting to crave sugar,and he couldn't take listening to his altar egos anymore. Ryuzaki swiftly got up and reached for the door knob, as the door flew open he crashed into the teen, making the teen drop his towel. " Here." L mumbled giving the teen his towel back. "Thank you." Light replied shyly. Ryuzaki had departed to the work room, before Light had said the quiet thank you._

_Light put his towel on the toilet seat and stared in the mirror, and thought. Kira: Your a murder damn it! You shouldn't be falling in love with a man who doesn't even love you! Get your shit together! Light: Shut up! I know what I am! And he already knows. Why must you torture me? Kira: Because you haven't learned anything! Your still a wuss! Light furrowed his brow and, stripped down, walking slowly into the shower. Feeling the hot water hit his face, down to his feet." I am a murderer, I'll admit that..But L does love me!" Light's cheeks were stained pink from what he had said. Kira: Yeah right! A real man wouldn't blush! "Shut the hell up, you ungrateful motherfucker!" Light hissed. Kira: Hahah! And I'm crazy, your the one talking to your altar ego! Light was silent then turned off the water, "Shut up and get out of my head." Light pleaded weakly. Kira: I think I'll stay, It's fun messing you up. A tear trickled down the teen's cheek. He dressed himself quietly, and walked stiffly to his chair. His hand balled up in fists. Ryuzaki glared at the teen with big curious eyes. What is going on with Light-kun? Something isn't right..don't ask questions until you have all the facts. Ryuzaki sighed quietly and turned back to his computer screen. Plop,plop,plop,plop. The stranger the Light-kun got the more stressed L got. Did Light-kun really love me? If he did he wouldn't be so angry every morning. This made Ryuzaki sad, he put his head in his knees, waking him from his trance an email popped on his screen. "Beyond.." L mouthed the word and clicked on the email._

_Hey Lawli! I hoped you missed me! Because I missed you so very much. I touch myself and think about you, I know you want to, Lawlipop! Why are you resisting and wasting your time with that mess of a boy. Remember at the Wammy House When you left me? I hope you remember my words. "You will pay." And you certainly will. Kyahaha! And be careful who you double cross. You lead me on at the Wammy house! I can't let you do that to me again. So just to remind you, I'll leave you a special present at 6:36 pm. Hope you enjoy it. Kyahaha! -B_

_L hissed under his breath and looked back at the teen. He was working on the Kira case, like Ryuzaki should be doing, L stared at the time, 2:39. He had at least 3 hours before the package came. Light sighed quietly, which made Ryuzaki dart his eyes toward the teen. "Something, wrong Light-kun?" L stared calmly at the teen, waiting for his reply. "Just..thinking." Light replied quietly, furrowing his eyebrows. "Sorry for my curiosity, you just seem..tense." L turned back to his computer, he noticed a document from Watari. L's blank face turned to horror. 3 murders..all died the same way..stabbed repeatedly. L put his head in his hand. "Beyond you fucking moron..!" L hissed quietly. "What's wrong Ryuzaki?" the teen asked concerned. "Nothing..I-I just...-" L walked away into the kitchen, Light following him close behind, laying against the door frame. "Ryuzaki what's going on?" Light's eyes were tight and his hands folded across his chest. " We have a new case..3 people have been murdered, stabbed repeatedly!" L spat back holding the edge of the counter top. And you know who did it! The teen froze, Ryuzaki walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "It'll be fine, we will solve the case." L gently brushed his lips against the teen's cheek and went back to the work room._

_"What time is it Light-kun?" L said biting his thumb, angrily."5:58, why does it matter what the time is?" Light asked sourly. Ryuzaki didn't respond, he just stared at his computer screen. The time passed, it was murder to L waiting for the crazy gift. "I'm going to go to bed early,G'night." Light muttered walking into the room, laying quietly on his side of the bed, inhaling his own pillow, clenching it lightly. "What's going on with Ryuzaki, it's just a case.." the teen rolled his eyes, and fell asleep without another thought. "6:36." a hard knock banged on the door, L jumped out of his chair and swiftly ran to the door, turning the knob, Ryuzaki spotted a white box with the letter B on it. Ryuzaki sat on the chair, and opened the package. "Repulsive!" L groaned. An arm! A severed arm! Ryuzaki almost threw up, but not by the arm, by what's written on it. _

_Love you Lawlipop! L groaned once more, and closed up the box shoving it under the bed. "Repulsive."_

_Chapter 3_

_L woke up to a revolting smell the next morning, Even the teen's quiet purring on his neck wouldn't drown out the smell of the severed arm that must now be rotting away in the box. Ryuzaki already had a plan for what to do with it. Bring it to Watari to get an identity of the severed arm, L walked quietly to the work room and sat in his chair, in his usual crouch, waiting for Watari to come, to pick up his "special" package. 11:23, Watari would be in here in a mere 33 minutes. Plop,plop,plop,plop. "Great..a new email, from Beyond." Ryuzaki weakly groaned, he clicked the email, and read it silently. _

_Hey Lawli! I hope you got my gift! Kyahaha! I killed it myself, You have absoloutley no idea what I had to do to this one, to get the arm off. But taking the arm was worth it. So..still haven't figured out who the arm belongs to haven't you? Going to give it to the old one? Hah! Like you'll get an identity. Oh how I long to touch your skin Lawlipop, so soft, gentle, and cold. Why is that? Always cold but around the teen you heat up and your heart flutters like a hummingbird! Kyahaha! I still cannot believe you have feelings for the little troll! Well sorry, I gotta go. Bye Lawli! -B_

_L cursed under his breath and looked at the time 11:45. "Where are you Watari.." L was starting to get nervous, worrying that the teen would wake up before Watari could retrieve the "gift". "R-Ryuzaki..?" L froze in his chair but replied coldly. "What Light-kun, what must be wrong now?" The teen stood still and scowled at the detective's back "The room smelled like something died in there, and what is THAT?" Ryuzaki slipped the box under his desk. "I-It's a gift from Watari." Ryuzaki replied calmly, until he felt the teen standing behind him. "What's inside?" The teen said crossing his arms. "Nothing, important don't worry about it." The detective grabbed the box and darted into the room and locked it swiftly, in his usual crouch, nibbling on his thumb furiously. "Fuck..I should have hid it in the closet, No! that would've made it even more obvious.." L sighed and lightly tipped his head on the wall. "Ryuzaki, it's Watari.." The gentle voice spoke. The detective opened the door and gave him the box. "Hide it from Light-kun, give me a call when you get an identity." L informed. "Will do, L." The old man disappeared. _

_A few minutes passed, until Ryuzaki returned to the work room, spotting the teen sitting in..in his chair, he walked calmly over the to Light-kun. "Find what your looking for?" Ryuzaki muttered embarrassed. "Uh..I didn't, I mean..I would've.. I um.." The teen sputtered, Ryuzaki put his hand up to stop Light-kun, who was now blushing from getting caught. The detective put his thumb on the teen's cheek and smiled. "Why is Light-kun blushing?" Ryuzaki asked amused. Still feeling heat on the teen's cheek, the teen responded. "I was curious, so I had to look..I'm sorry." Light put his head down, Ryuzaki gave the teen a questioning look, then softened. "It's alright Light-kun, no need to blush about it." L was laughing quietly now, then stopped to see Light's reaction, it was calm and the teen was smiling too, Ryuzaki came a bit closer to the teen's face gently kissing his cheek and stopping. "We have to keep working Light-kun." Ryuzaki replied, darting his head away, to hide his stained pink cheeks. Light moved from the detective's chair and sat down stiffly. _

_Kira: How DARE you let him kiss you! You disgusting piece of shit, you are being ridiculous, falling for that person who wants you dead! You are sicker than me! Light cursed and sucked his teeth quietly. "Shut up! Your ignorant bastard! I'm trying to do my work. Kira: Oh yeah! Work on capturing the murderer, who you find every time you look in the mirror! The teen hit his hand hard on to the desk which made Ryuzaki jump, slightly. "Is Light-kun okay?" The detective turned to Light, with worried eyes. "Yeah, I just need some air..I'll be back in 30 minutes." With that response the teen left the work room without looking back at the detective, The elevator door shut, leaving an awkward silence. "I will bring you to justice, Beyond." Ryuzaki muttered, licking the icing off his fingers._

_**Chapter 4: Jumped**_

_The teen had been gone for 2 hours now..Ryuzaki was starting to get suspicious. Plop,plop,plop,plop,plop. "Where are you Light-kun?" L was too worried to go to bed, he was worried the teen wouldn't come back in the morning. When the detective was about to close his computer, he got an email! One from..Beyond and One from Watari, about the identity. He opened the one from Watari first._

_Dear L, I have some bad news, Ryuzaki..we couldn't get an identity from the lab,they mentioned that the fingerprints were missing when they were going for an identity, all 5 fingers smooth fingertips! The scientists noticed a burn mark on one of the fingertips, So right now we are guessing, whoever cut off this arm, must have known that the first thing you would do is give the severed arm to the lab, for the identity. We also noticed that there was a bite mark on the wrist! So we still might have a chance to find out who cut off the woman's arm. I'll give you an update when were done. Good Luck! -W_

_"What..? Why would...how would..?" The detective was shocked and annoyed, Ryuzaki nibbled on his thumb, his heart was pounding as he watched the unopened email from Beyond taunt him. "What could you possibly have more to say Beyond? You already know we cannot get an identity on the arm, how must you still find the urge to taunt me with your disturbing words". L spat, he resumed nibbling on his thumb and clicked on the email._

_Hey Lawli! Didn't get an identity did you? I had a feeling you wouldn't kyahaah! You'll get another piece of the puzzle you just have to be patient, but it might be a little cold when you receive it. I better wrap it for you. Bye Lawlipop! -B_

_L was getting paranoid now, he had so much to think about, the hidden identity, Kira, Yagami-San. The detective slammed his hand on the wooden desk which made his tea shudder. Without noticing, the elevator door opened exposing,Light-kun. He looked different, his hair looked disheveled, his usually clean jacket, had mud on it, His milky white skin, had scratches and dried blood on it. "Light-kun! W-What happened to you?" L was worried,and pitied how the teen looked. " I was jumped, b-by two guys down the street." Light's voice cracked at the end. The detective walked swiftly over to the beat down teen, who was now on his knees crying silently. "It's okay, Light-kun, they can't hurt you anymore." The detective, cradled the beaten teen, stroking his cheek gently he felt Light-kun's warm tears hit his hand. "I'll be right back Ryuzaki..I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm going to bed." Ryuzaki let go of the teen, who was now walking towards the bathroom._

_Ryuzaki watched the teen disappear, he sat against the door of the bathroom, nibbling on his thumb. He heard the water turn on, and the faintest "ow" come from the shower, the detective was angry, but at himself, how dare he let this happen to Yagami-San? He felt like a terrible friend, like a monster. Not being able to make the pain go away.. " I'll protect you forever, Light-kun..no matter what happens..I'll be there." The water shut off, which made Ryuzaki dash to the room, fumbling when he reached the bed, trying to pretend to be asleep, as he crawled into the covers calmly. His heart raced when he saw the teen in the doorway._

_"Ryuzaki..you still awake?" The teen's voice was soft, it sounded empty. "Of course, I'm awake, Light-kun." Ryuzaki sat up, in his usual crouch watched the teen sit on the bed. "Thank you..Ryuzaki.." the teen turned his gentle eyes towards the detective, who had a puzzled expression, washed over his face. "Why are you thanking me, Light-kun?" L leaned in eagerly waiting for the reply. "I-I heard what you said, outside my door.." The teen smiled warmly looking at the detective who was blushing a light pink. "You're welcome.." Ryuzaki's voice was rough, when he talked. He saw the teen smile, he darted his eyes down, without notice, the teen wrapped his arm around the detective, giving him a warm/loving hug. "Cmon, let's go to bed, Ryuzaki." The teen let go and wrapped himself in the blanket._

_The detective was silent for a while observing the teen as he feel deeper and deeper asleep, watching him twist and turn vigorously, that's when he asked the question. "Light-kun.. what did they try to do to you?" Ryuzaki's voice was gentle, the teen sat up, looking away embarrassed a bit. "If you're asking..I guess you have the right to know..Here it goes.."_

_Chapter 5 : The Story._

_It was now 12:30 p.m and the teen was now explaining, the tale of how the mugging happened. Ryuzaki sat next to the teen, but not too close, to respect his space. Ryuzaki gave Light-kun as much time as he needed before starting._

_"Okay..here goes. After I left the office, I was just walking around basically, enjoying the scenery, the blossomed trees, the golden yellow sun..the sweet grass that, crunched under my feet..I sat down to think about some very important matters of our new case and such..When, I haven't eaten yet, and I was hungry, but not starving, I went into a small diner and had some coffee, When I had left the sky was turning magenta and the clouds mixing of orange and pink..I went to a bar to cool off..and that's when I left..The sky was now indigo, and the clouds were a dark grey that crept around the moon ominously. It was peaceful, the streetlights still on, and then I saw him.." The teen's soft skin shuddered as he closed his eyes remembering the thought. _

_"Please continue, Light.." The detective pleaded softly._

_"He called out to me..his figure looked somewhat similar to yours but not quite there yet..anyway his voice was smooth, like velvet..I ignored him, and I continued walking, I heard footsteps that walked when I did, to make them cover them up, I turned around, but the figure that was following me must have disappeared in the shadows..when I turned around the figure was in front of me but I couldn't see his/her face. It went dark after that, Then I noticed we were in an ally, the figure was behind me with an object in his hand, the figure said: " We could do this simple, or do it my way." _

_I was scared, I didn't know what to do.." The teen's voice was hoarse. "He told me..told me to unbutton my pants so he could do his "job", I didn't though, he got mad and then pulled them down for me anyway..I told him to stop, but before I could, he put his hands on my waist, and started kissing my neck all the way up to my mouth..and he slammed me against the wall as he kissed me...I must've fainted because, I woke up with my pants around my ankles, and..limped back here.." Finishing his story, Light looked at the detective whose eyes where big but his face disgusted. "I-I'm sorry..I let you down,Ryuzaki..:"_

_" You did no such thing! You had no choice, it's not your fault, you can never let me down Light-kun." L once again held the teen close to him, rubbing his back gently. "I'll keep you safe, and I'll find who did this to you.." Ryuzaki looked at the teen's eyes, almost as if he could look into his soul seeing what he saw.. "the bastard will be put to justice.." L spoke with fierce words, but then softened. "Go to sleep, Light-kun..I'll be here when you wake up..I promise" L muttered quietly, and watched the teen fall asleep in his arms, he looked so peaceful, lovable..so warm. L tucked the teen into the covers, and didn't let go of him..he held him close, stroking his cheek softly._

_L knew that, the teen was fast asleep, but whispered it quietly in his ear. "I..love you Light Yagami." Still stroking his cheek, Ryuzaki, felt heat on the teen's cheek..he was blushing._

_Chapter 6: __**Another Gift**_

_The morning started off peaceful, as the sun emerged through the curtains, The detective slowly let go of the sleeping teen, and walked into the work room. He crouched into his chair slowly, Ryuzaki noticed that Beyond hadn't sent him an email today. He was happy, but then still pissed off, because he needed to know when he would get the second gift. It was killing him on the inside. Plop,plop,plop,plop. "So much to do in so little time.." Ryuzaki sighed, he put his head on his knees and thought to himself. Logical L: You cannot keep doing this! If something happens to Light, you wouldn't be able to handle it! Irritable L: That's why I wont let him out of my sight. Not until I know it's safe out there.. Logical L: You already know it's not safe! You know what kind of sick people are out there. Irritable L: I'm my own person..I'll do what I know is right. Logical L: But you don't.."I'd appreciate it, if I could think by myself." L hissed to himself. Ryuzaki thought for a numerous amount of minutes..until he was pulled out of his trance by a soft knock, on the detective checked on Yagami-San before answering the door, he found sleeping peacefully,snuggling to Ryuzaki's pillow, the corners of Ryuzaki's mouth pulled up into a small smile._

_Closing the bedroom door, he crept toward the front entrance. He flicked his wrist opening the door,Once again,it was another gift with the letter B on it. Ryuzaki, checked the hallways, he saw something at the end of it..it looked like a blade of gold..but it was a strand of blonde hair, that left with whoever, dropped this package. Ryuzaki closed the door and sat,in his regular position in his chair. The detective slowly pulled the string that held the gift in place. He opened the box,one flap at a time. L had took in consideration, that the box was a lot smaller than the first. He was expecting a finger, or a foot. But it was a lot worse.. it was frigid like Beyond had mentioned in the email. When L finally opened the box, the thing inside was an eye! A white sphere with a hazel covering to go with it. L was shocked. Why would B send an eye? And who is the mystery person with the blonde hair who sent me the package? "As the old saying goes..All is fun into someone loses an eye." The detective closed the box and put it in one of his cabinets._

_"Ryuzaki.." Light's voice was faint, and weak. L's head perked up and he walked to the teen's room. "Something wrong, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki entered the room and sat on the bed, next to Yagami-San. He looked different once again. His usual creamy skin..looked transparent, almost as if you touched him, he would vanish. Light-kun's calm, auburn hair with golden caramel highlights, was now scraggly, and stuck out in different directions. "I think, I might be sick." He choked a bit on the last word. Ryuzaki placed his hand gently onto the teen's forehead. "You are a bit warm..maybe you should just stay in bed. I'll take care of you." The detective smiled, leaving the room. "Where are you going?" Light-kun whined feebly. "I'll be right back, I'm making you some tea, is that alright?" Yagami-San nodded, L left the room quietly, leaving the teen in the room._

_Light-kun pushed his face down into the detective's pillow, inhaling deeply. "Sugar..." that made him smile, knowing that L always ate sugar. The teen stroked the pillow, with his index finger, it was soft and gentle just like Ryuzaki, the teen knew what was happening; he was growing more and more feelings for Ryuzaki. Light-kun, checked if Ryuzaki had returned with his tea, the teen held the pillow close to his chest,like a mother holding her baby. He brushed his face against it softly. He couldn't remember anything after that._

_"Light-kun wake up..Your tea is ready" L tapped the teen's shoulder, watching his calm body move up and down as he slept. Ryuzaki, placed the tea cup on the desk, and sat in the chair next to it. L was quiet for a while, until he finally realized he was zoning, tuning everything out at this point. He heard a small sigh and darted his eyes towards the teen, his beautiful brown eyes had been exposed. Ryuzaki nibbled on his finger and smiled._

_"Glad, your awake, Light-kun. I noticed you fell asleep with my pillow again..Is there some secret attachment you have to it?" Ryuzaki looked at the teen, who cheeks were red. "Uh..It, helps me sleep..especially when your not here..it almost feels like you are." The teen looked down, biting his nail nervously, the detective grabbed Light-kun's hand and brushed it against his lips softly. " It's fine..I actually find it...cute" L, let go of the teen's hand and gave him the tea._

_"Drink your tea, Light."_

_Chapter 7: __**Missing Identity**_

_L stayed in the room with Light-kun, watching him sleep with the detective's pillow and awaken drinking his "too sweet" tea. Ryuzaki only left the bedroom when he needed to check to see if Watari or Beyond sent him any informing emails. At the moment the detective was checking to see if he had received any emails, he had, it was from Watari. The detective was glad to actually have input on the mystery arm. He clicked Watari's email. It read:_

_Ryuzaki, we might have found a match to the severed arm that I had given to the lab, but you might not like the results in the way that there put. We had taken a blood sample from the arm and it only matched with one person: Misa Amane. Were not sure if Miss Amane is exactly dead yet. We don't even know the gender..but the chances of it being male is very slim at least 5%. It's possible that this is the arm of Misa Amane. Sorry to bring this up on you so suddenly..but no one has seen Miss Amane is 4 days, no one even called it in. -W_

_Ryuzaki was stunned, he too hasn't heard a lot from Misa as well..Not even Light-kun..He barely mentions her these days. What was going on..and why was it happening? Why of all people Misa Amane? Ryuzaki couldn't tell Light-kun, he already had too much to worry about already. The detective groaned and jumped out of his chair, his eyebrows furrowed and jammed his hands into his pockets. Ryuzaki entered the teen's room, Light-kun was sitting up in the bed with his arms wrapped around him, with his eyebrows closed. "Light-kun..something the matter?" The teen looked at L then darted his eyes away, closing them slowly._

_The detective walked over, and sat next to the appeared to be frightened teen. "You can tell me what's wrong..I need to figure out what's bothering you Light." L's voice was soft when he spoke. The teen opened his mouth and spoke in a raspy voice. "I-I can't forget that terrible night..the visions, the sound of his voice..It wont go away.." Pity filled through Ryuzaki..he couldn't make the suffering stop. All he wanted was Light-kun to have a normal life, without having to worry about anything, So Ryuzaki could keep him safe..and they would be together._

_"Have you heard anything from Misa Amane?" The detective whispered, darting his eyes away from the teen. "No..not recently,last time I had contact with her was at least a month ago..Why? Did something happen to her?" Yagami-San looked at Ryuzaki, who was not meeting his eyes. "We're not sure, but there is a 43 percent chance that she was either kidnapped..or...murdered. Light-kun was shocked, he never thought someone so evil could kidnap Misa..that made the teen aggravated, he furrowed his eyebrows. "We can't just sit here..we have to do something!" Light-kun was finally getting out of the bed, he was reaching for his jacket when Ryuzaki stepped in his way. "Move out of my way.." Light pleaded. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until you're better." Ryuzaki replied quietly. "I am, just please move."_

_The detective watched as the teen grabbed his jacket,fixed his hair, and put on his shoes. "Just..be careful please.." L said as the teen reached for the door, Light-kun turned around and gave Ryuzaki a meaningful hug, and gentle kiss on his cheek. "I promise..I'll be fine." As the teen let go of the Ryuzaki, he closed the door softly, without looking back. Leaving the detective in the bedroom doorway._

_"Love you.."_

_Chapter 8: __**Gone.**_

_**L's POV: **_

_Dear Light, I know you just left an hour ago but..All I can think about is you longing to see you in our room, holding my pillow close to you..wondering if your safe or not..if you were hurt and I couldn't save you, or stop the monster who did it..I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Aside from the Kira case, I need you here, your my peace of mind and here is the reason why._

_We've been through a lot an stuff you and I, we have history a whole lot of it. Ever since the beginning I've been very curious about you, wondering what you've been thinking about, what you were planning or what your real emotions were..Even now your still a mystery to me Light-kun..sometimes when you were around,my heart would beat faster than usual, which made me confused on why my heart would react around you..I tried my best to keep distance from you but it was difficult, you would always be around. Working..and my hands always became sweaty..I was finally realizing what was happening to me..I appeared to have a liking to you, and yet,when you weren't around my mind filled with questions. "Is okay?, Did he decide to leave?, Does he have a liking to me as well?" I know..a bit ridiculous for a world known detective to have a crush on one of his workers._

_Light-kun when your around it makes the worry go away, you make me feel great on the inside knowing that..you're away from danger letting myself know that I can protect you..I wish I could explain my feelings for you Yagami-San..You just never leave my mind..and watching you walk out that door, made me feel like I have let you down..letting Miss Amane get hurt..and turn up missing and bringing it down on you when you were feeling ill..made me feel like a monster. I'm truly sorry Light-kun...please forgive me._

_Ryuzaki felt like he had to do something..with Light-kun out looking for who knows what he had remembered, that the person who had gave L the eye had blonde hair..L only knew two people who had golden blonde hair which were Misa and Mello. Ryuzaki decided to go see if Mello had anything to do with Ryuzaki's mysterious package and he was soon to find out too. So he decided to call him, to politely ask if he could come over to talk about studies..but actually he is going to ambush him with a series of intense questions._

_The detective dialed Mello's cell phone number, while quietly nibbling on his thumb as he sat on the comfortable, plush couch. The phone trilled into Ryuzaki's ear, until a low voice rang into the phone:_

_**L: Mello..?**_

_**Mello: L! Oh..something you need?**_

_**L: Yes, Indeed there is..I'm working on a new case, and I need you to come to the apartment.**_

_**Mello: Okay, what time?**_

_**L: How about 5:00 p.m?**_

_**Mello: Perfect..is it okay if I bring Matt?**_

_**L: ... Alright, as long as he wont be too much of a distraction to you, Mello.**_

_**Mello: Don't worry, Matt will be on his best behavior, I promise you.**_

_**L: See you at 5:00.**_

_Ryuzaki hung up the phone and walked slowly to the room and wrapped himself into the covers..inhaling them deeply..they smelled like honey. The detective remembered how the honey golden highlights glistened off the teen's head. "Come home, Light-kun..I-I miss you." L choked on his words, a single tear rolled down his cheeks, and he wiped it away with his thumb. The detective curled up in a ball, and held the sheets close to him, All Ryuzaki knew that it was 2:00 and he was in love with his friend..and missed him dearly._

_**Chapter 9: The Arrival**_

_Ryuzaki had fallen asleep, he wasn't sure what time it was all he wanted was Light-kun. To see him smile..to see him blush scarlet again. L felt a small tap on his shoulder..and a small beeping noise, he knew exactly who it was that tapped him. Mello, and of course he had brought Matt with him, they couldn't stay away from each other, not even for a minute without worrying about each other! Ryuzaki sat up calmly, and lead the two teenagers out of the room, and into the work room._

_"Please sit down." Mello did as L instructed, Matt just leaned up against the arm of the couch. "Okay, so what's the case about?" Mello bit down on a piece of chocolate, and munched on it thoroughly. "A woman's been murdered, the killer has chopped her up, and burned off all of her fingerprints..the killer also preserved them in a fridge to keep them cool." Mello almost choked on his chocolate, Matt looked up from his video game and sat down next to Mello._

_"That's..disgusting, who would do such a thing?" Matt was mesmerized, he had never heard something so raw..and ironically he played video games, that had people stabbed or lit on fire. But listening to it is much worse. "I think, I might know who..he was an old friend of mine at the Wammy House...his name was Beyond, he was second in line, right after A who tragically hung himself..everyone accused Beyond of it,so that's when he left the Wammy House, and just went on a rampage, murdered people that he didn't even know..and now he's back" L continued in a hushed tone. "That's heavy..but how do you know it's him?" Mello asked chewing off another square of chocolate. The detective didn't answer right away, he looked away from the two and responded slowly. "He's been sending me various emails about it..you may look if you want" Ryuzaki motioned to the computer._

_Mello and Matt, read the emails simultaneously quiet noises came from each of them,they were appalled at the last two..they quietly returned to the couch,there eyes were wide..Matt looked like a bee through his goggles. "Do you see why I think it''s Beyond?" L watched the older boy's reaction first, his face was calm,but his caramel brown eyes showed fear which made Ryuzaki slightly suspicious, He then moved his eyes towards the younger boy, he apparently was stunned,grossed out, appalled. "Yes, It's a possibility that it's Beyond..but it's a bit too obvious, if you think about it." Matt replied quietly, pushing his goggles onto his ruffled maroon hair. Mello furrowed his eyebrows and bit another square of chocolate. "Yeah, it is a bit too obvious isn't it, I mean what if it's not actually Beyond but someone pretending to be." The older boy's face smoothed out and stuffed his chocolate in his leather pocket. L was impressed Mello usually didn't think so strategically before, The detective nibbled on his thumb before he spoke again. "Hm,You could be right Mello, it's possible that it's not actually Beyond." _

_Ryuzaki spoke timidly. "Well, we better get going Matt and I have some work to attend to." The older boy grabbed, the younger boy's hand and dragged him to the door, it shut abruptly behind them. _

_"What an odd pair those two are.." Ryuzaki leaned against the wall, he started thinking about Light-kun again. Wondering if he's okay..hoping he'll be coming back soon. Or if he decided to leave the investigation, that would've torn L's heart to shreds. "Light-kun please come home soon..waiting for you, wondering if you're safe..is my version of hell.." The detective sighed and looked at the time, it was 5:43 p.m, the teen has been gone for 3 and a half hours..Ryuzaki put his head in his knees and hugged himself, "I can't stay here and hope..I'll find Light-kun myself." This sudden rage of confidence was empowering to the detective. Ryuzaki got up slowly, and walked toward the door stuffed one hand in his pocket, as he was about to reach for the door knob until it turned before he could grasp it. The door hinges creaked as it opened slowly, appearing in the door way was a teenage boy, Ryuzaki knew that teenager his caramel hair and golden honey highlights glistened as the sun peaked through the curtains. A small smile appeared on the teen's face._

_"I told you I'd be back." Light-kun's voice was smooth. Ryuzaki's mouth pulled up into a small smile. "Yes you did, and I'm glad your back." The detective wrapped his arms around Light-kun and held him close to him, rubbing his back softly with his fragile hand. Light rested his head on the detective's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Ryuzaki, petting his raven-colored hair. "I missed you.." Ryuzaki's voice was gentle, he choked on his words. The teen looked at L who's smiled had disappeared, and replaced with a soft pink blush. " I missed you too, Ryuzaki" Light-kun smiled once again. "C-Can I try something,Ryuzaki?" The teen was shy with the question..L could tell as he saw the teen scratch his caramel hair nervously. "Sure, Light-k..-" Before the detective could finish his answer, the teen had pressed his lips against Ryuzaki's. Light's warm lips molded against the detective's gentle lips, the teen caressed L's cheek in his hand, when Light broke away he stared at Ryuzaki. For an odd reason Ryuzaki didn't want Light to stop kissing him, it felt right, he looked back at the teen. _

_"Cmon, Ryuzaki you look like you're going to faint lets sit on the couch, so I can tell you what I've been doing this entire time I was gone." The teen helped the dazed detective to the couch, and perched himself next to Ryuzaki. _

_**Chapter 10: Realization **_

_"Tell me what happened when you left, that's all I've been thinking about, since you've left Light." The detective gazed at the teen, with anxious eyes but covered with a calm expression. "You tell me what you were up to." Light-kun mused. Ryuzaki was growing impatient he let out a heavy sigh before explaining everything that had happened. "Well since you were out, I decided to figure out somethings..I asked some friends of mine to come over and discuss it. I was lucky to find enough information to actually piece things together..well partially anyway, I wrote down somethings to clear my mind, but I couldn't get it out of my head.." L concluded his story, looking at the teen. "Wow, looks like you got more information than I, I think I figured something out as well, but I'm not sure if it's correct." Ryuzaki leaned against the couch, putting his thumb between his mouth. "Remember when we were in Japan Light, and Kiyomi Takada was Kira's spokesperson, and you discussed with her about Kira and the investigation, right?"Light-kun nodded,staring at the detective. "Yes I remember..what about it?" Yagami-San was surprised that L had remembered something that happened 6 months ago. "What exactly did she say when you mentioned Kira?" L was now glaring at the teen, hoping for the right answer._

_"She said that she..she wanted to help Kira then be against him..always be by his side, and someday be just like him, but what does that have to do with anything?" The teen sat down on the carpet next to Ryuzaki, who was now realizing what was going on. "It means that, it's not Beyond sending those emails..its Kiyomi Takada, See look come here." Ryuzaki dashed to his computer almost knocking over his chair and making his tea shudder. "Don't you see, in this email Beyond would never send me the information that he had killed someone, he would leave it there to rot waiting for me to find it myself..and he wouldn't call me Lawli, only in person, and never send me numerous "gifts" from the person he's killed. The teen was astonished could it really be Kiyomi Takada? She didn't look like the type of person to be a murderer..but it is always the ones you least expect. "Well,let's say it is Kiyomi Takada she can't possibly be doing all of this alone..she could have an accomplice..-" Light thought for a moment,the teen's trance was broken by Ryuzaki's frantic talking on the phone._

_"Who were you talking to?" The teen looked at the detective, who gently put the phone back on the receiver, he then leaned against the wall tapping his knee with his finger. "Watari.." L's voice was calm, his emotions had changed drastically. "Well,what did he say?" Light stared at the detective waiting anxiously for his answer. "He said that he hasn't heard from Kiyomi Takada either..he said it's been a week since he last heard from her." The teen swiftly walked next to Ryuzaki,planting himself next to him. "So..what's our next move, Ryuzaki?" The detective thought before answering. "We wait..or figure out the mystery accomplice..I could ask Watari for her call records, to see whoever the last person she spoke to before she "disappeared." " L knew that Yagami-San agreed to his second option, so that's what they'll do._

_The sun had vanished,and the moon had appeared through the fog...the sky was violet, and the crickets were buzzing on the outside. The two of them hadn't realized how long they've been talking, or how long it took Ryuzaki to realize who was sending him the emails. But what he also needed to figure out was who was the person that sent L the gifts? "I'll ask Watari right away, but what I need you to do is take a shower and sleep, you've been out all day and besides we have a lot to do tomorrow." Light did as the detective ordered, he got up quietly and exited the work room. "G'Night,Ryuzaki." The detective didn't respond, he picked up the phone and spoke to Watari for Takada's call records..they would be arriving in the morning. L then walked to his computer and stared at the white screen listed with the emails._

_"Who is working for you Kiyomi Takada?" L whispered under his breath._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

_L stared blankly at the wall, Still thinking about the Kira case, as he put his thumb between his lips,questionably. Ryuzaki stared at the sleeping teen, the face blank and calm. You are Kira,Yagami-san..But I don't want to believe it either. L furrowed his brow. he has never had this much trouble solving a case,and never would start to gain feelings for his friend. L traced his thumb gently on the teen's cheek. Soft. Delicate. But the mind of a killer! Ryuzaki quietly crawled in the bed near the teen and closed his eyes, losing consciousness._

_When L woke up the next morning, he felt the teens breath tickle his neck, Ryuzaki would've gotten up but he enjoyed the pleasure of the teen breathing on him..Embracing him. L sat up, and walked towards the bathroom. L washed his face, as he watched the the water fall off his pale, milky skin. He went into the work room and crouched down in his chair. plop, plop, plop. He dropped the sugar cubes in his tea, and licked it off his fingers. "R-Ryuzaki.." L turned around slowly to what was standing before him was Light-kun. "Good morning, Light-kun, Did you sleep well?" Light-kun's face was pale and lifeless. "Light-kun..?" Ryuzaki stared at Light's face with concerned eyes. "I'm taking a shower." Light-kun slammed the door, and disappeared without a second glance. _

_Light looked at himself in the mirror, and was disgusted with what he saw. "Your a fucking murderer! You don't deserve to be alive..or to be alive with Ryuzaki!" Light spat sourly at himself. He tore off his clothes, and let the hot water burn at his skin. Light cried silently in the shower but not because of the water, because of the pain he was enduring, by existing, his naked body lay shaking on the hot floor, until he heard a knock on the door. "Light-kun..are you all right?" L's voice was concerned, and his mouth was in a firm line. "Light-kun! What's going on in there?" L was screaming, the shout flew out of his mouth fluently and it shivered down Light's back. " I'm showering what do you think!" Light spat back. "For 45 minutes..?" L's voice weakened, as he looked down. "I'll be out in a minute, okay Ryuzaki?" Light's voice softened, He wrapped a towel around him and opened up the door. "Happy now?" Light's voice slightly irritated. " Yes, I am, I don't want you hurting yourself..I couldn't live with myself if you did." Ryuzaki's voice broke at the end as he walked back to his chair._

_Light had entered the work room and sat stiffly in his chair, Ryuzaki studied the teen, and saw the teens eyes dart towards him. "What are you staring at Ryuzaki?" Light said curiously. "Nothing." Ryuzaki mumbled and turned back to his computer and cake. L put his thumb between his mouth and stared at his screen, it was blank, until Watari sent him an email. Ryuzaki's eyes lit up in fear. " A new case." L mumbled quietly. When he turned to look at the teen hadn't been in his chair, but standing behind L. "Ryuzaki a new case! When were you going to tell me about it." Light crossed his arms and looked firmly down at Ryuzaki. L was stumped but finally said. " I had just received the email. Light-kun should relax" L replied calmly. "Oh.." Light said quite embarrassed. Ryuzaki stood up and walked towards the elevator. "I'm going out, I'll be back, in an hour." L waited for the elevator door to open, he swiftly stepped in and watched Light's face when it closed._

_Light was now bored without something to do, He went to L and his room, Light laid down on L's side of the bed and smelled the pillow deeply, he pictured L's soft raven-hair on the gentle pillow, with his perfect eyes, closed. His inviting milky skin. Light had rested his head on the pillow, and inhaled and dreamed about L until he fell asleep. His dream was peaceful, L and Light sitting under a tree, Ryuzaki in his regular crouching position, and Light's head on his shoulder. "L...L...L..- Light..Light-kun, Wake up." Light sat up noticed Ryuzaki staring at him, with a small smile on his face. "You were calling my name in your sleep..and you said, you loved me.." Ryuzaki stared at the teen, with a calm look and crouched next to his side. "Light-kun is quite affectionate now is he?" A smile had crept up on Ryuzaki's face. The teen felt heat burning on his cheeks, he was blushing! L found this amusing but left the teen in the room. "Way to go Light, you scared him off! You ass! The only thing your meant for is killing people! Light spat at himself, and removed himself from the room. "I'm going to take a shower L, I wont be long. I know how you get." Ryuzaki stared, crouched in his seat as usual no response, he read the email._

Dear L, Its me Beyond. Your lover. kyahahaha! Well I hope your happy with yourself. I doubt it though, what grown man works with a measly teen detective who is scared of the word RAPE! KYAHAHAAHAA! But yet, I cant seem to get you out of my head, so until you have the nerve to actually get off your ass and visit your beloved Beyond, I'm going to keep murdering people. Watching them take there last breath and I hope that every time you see a dead body, you think of me, and watch your back Lawli, I don't want anything to happen to you while your working. -B

L's eyes narrowed at the email, then relaxed. "You won't touch my Ligh-kun...Over my dead body Beyond. Ryuzaki muttered to himself, before shutting down the laptop, and entering his and the teen's room. L stood in the doorway for a while, re-thinking Beyond's email. "My lover..I think not!" L sat on the bed and nibbled on his thumb as he waited for the teen to appear in the door. Light appeared soon, wrapped in his towel as usual, L left for him to get dressed and returned watched the teen as he went to bed, L sat next to the teen but continued to nibble on his thumb. "Do you really love me, Light-kun?" L murmured. The teen stared at Ryuzaki's back before responding."Good night, Ryuzaki." Light responded coldly before sleeping. Ryuzaki slipped under the covers and stayed on his side. Ryuzaki remembered walking in on Light..smelling his pillow. That made L blush. "I..I love you to Light-kun." L whispered, and fell asleep without another word.

_Chapter 2 (The Gift)_

_L once again woke up to the teen's delicate breath on his neck, sending small shudders of pleasure down his spine, he got up and went to the bathroom and crouched down and leaned against the wall, putting his thumb between his lips, thinking. Logical L: You cannot fall in love with your only friend, it will be too distracting when you know he is Kira! Irritable L: Yes but, who said you cannot have a relationship? I can do whatever I want, I'm L Lawliet, a detective! Logical L: That's right a DETECTIVE! you need to work! "Oh shut up!" L spat back. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed quietly, putting his head between his legs. Ryuzaki sat there, listening to his altar egos argue away in his mind. L was starting to crave sugar,and he couldn't take listening to his altar egos anymore. Ryuzaki swiftly got up and reached for the door knob, as the door flew open he crashed into the teen, making the teen drop his towel. " Here." L mumbled giving the teen his towel back. "Thank you." Light replied shyly. Ryuzaki had departed to the work room, before Light had said the quiet thank you._

_Light put his towel on the toilet seat and stared in the mirror, and thought. Kira: Your a murder damn it! You shouldn't be falling in love with a man who doesn't even love you! Get your shit together! Light: Shut up! I know what I am! And he already knows. Why must you torture me? Kira: Because you haven't learned anything! Your still a wuss! Light furrowed his brow and, stripped down, walking slowly into the shower. Feeling the hot water hit his face, down to his feet." I am a murderer, I'll admit that..But L does love me!" Light's cheeks were stained pink from what he had said. Kira: Yeah right! A real man wouldn't blush! "Shut the hell up, you ungrateful motherfucker!" Light hissed. Kira: Hahah! And I'm crazy, your the one talking to your altar ego! Light was silent then turned off the water, "Shut up and get out of my head." Light pleaded weakly. Kira: I think I'll stay, It's fun messing you up. A tear trickled down the teen's cheek. He dressed himself quietly, and walked stiffly to his chair. His hand balled up in fists. Ryuzaki glared at the teen with big curious eyes. What is going on with Light-kun? Something isn't right..don't ask questions until you have all the facts. Ryuzaki sighed quietly and turned back to his computer screen. Plop,plop,plop,plop. The stranger the Light-kun got the more stressed L got. Did Light-kun really love me? If he did he wouldn't be so angry every morning. This made Ryuzaki sad, he put his head in his knees, waking him from his trance an email popped on his screen. "Beyond.." L mouthed the word and clicked on the email._

_Hey Lawli! I hoped you missed me! Because I missed you so very much. I touch myself and think about you, I know you want to, Lawlipop! Why are you resisting and wasting your time with that mess of a boy. Remember at the Wammy House When you left me? I hope you remember my words. "You will pay." And you certainly will. Kyahaha! And be careful who you double cross. You lead me on at the Wammy house! I can't let you do that to me again. So just to remind you, I'll leave you a special present at 6:36 pm. Hope you enjoy it. Kyahaha! -B_

_L hissed under his breath and looked back at the teen. He was working on the Kira case, like Ryuzaki should be doing, L stared at the time, 2:39. He had at least 3 hours before the package came. Light sighed quietly, which made Ryuzaki dart his eyes toward the teen. "Something, wrong Light-kun?" L stared calmly at the teen, waiting for his reply. "Just..thinking." Light replied quietly, furrowing his eyebrows. "Sorry for my curiosity, you just seem..tense." L turned back to his computer, he noticed a document from Watari. L's blank face turned to horror. 3 murders..all died the same way..stabbed repeatedly. L put his head in his hand. "Beyond you fucking moron..!" L hissed quietly. "What's wrong Ryuzaki?" the teen asked concerned. "Nothing..I-I just...-" L walked away into the kitchen, Light following him close behind, laying against the door frame. "Ryuzaki what's going on?" Light's eyes were tight and his hands folded across his chest. " We have a new case..3 people have been murdered, stabbed repeatedly!" L spat back holding the edge of the counter top. And you know who did it! The teen froze, Ryuzaki walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "It'll be fine, we will solve the case." L gently brushed his lips against the teen's cheek and went back to the work room._

_"What time is it Light-kun?" L said biting his thumb, angrily."5:58, why does it matter what the time is?" Light asked sourly. Ryuzaki didn't respond, he just stared at his computer screen. The time passed, it was murder to L waiting for the crazy gift. "I'm going to go to bed early,G'night." Light muttered walking into the room, laying quietly on his side of the bed, inhaling his own pillow, clenching it lightly. "What's going on with Ryuzaki, it's just a case.." the teen rolled his eyes, and fell asleep without another thought. "6:36." a hard knock banged on the door, L jumped out of his chair and swiftly ran to the door, turning the knob, Ryuzaki spotted a white box with the letter B on it. Ryuzaki sat on the chair, and opened the package. "Repulsive!" L groaned. An arm! A severed arm! Ryuzaki almost threw up, but not by the arm, by what's written on it. _

_Love you Lawlipop! L groaned once more, and closed up the box shoving it under the bed. "Repulsive."_

_Chapter 3_

_L woke up to a revolting smell the next morning, Even the teen's quiet purring on his neck wouldn't drown out the smell of the severed arm that must now be rotting away in the box. Ryuzaki already had a plan for what to do with it. Bring it to Watari to get an identity of the severed arm, L walked quietly to the work room and sat in his chair, in his usual crouch, waiting for Watari to come, to pick up his "special" package. 11:23, Watari would be in here in a mere 33 minutes. Plop,plop,plop,plop. "Great..a new email, from Beyond." Ryuzaki weakly groaned, he clicked the email, and read it silently. _

_Hey Lawli! I hope you got my gift! Kyahaha! I killed it myself, You have absoloutley no idea what I had to do to this one, to get the arm off. But taking the arm was worth it. So..still haven't figured out who the arm belongs to haven't you? Going to give it to the old one? Hah! Like you'll get an identity. Oh how I long to touch your skin Lawlipop, so soft, gentle, and cold. Why is that? Always cold but around the teen you heat up and your heart flutters like a hummingbird! Kyahaha! I still cannot believe you have feelings for the little troll! Well sorry, I gotta go. Bye Lawli! -B_

_L cursed under his breath and looked at the time 11:45. "Where are you Watari.." L was starting to get nervous, worrying that the teen would wake up before Watari could retrieve the "gift". "R-Ryuzaki..?" L froze in his chair but replied coldly. "What Light-kun, what must be wrong now?" The teen stood still and scowled at the detective's back "The room smelled like something died in there, and what is THAT?" Ryuzaki slipped the box under his desk. "I-It's a gift from Watari." Ryuzaki replied calmly, until he felt the teen standing behind him. "What's inside?" The teen said crossing his arms. "Nothing, important don't worry about it." The detective grabbed the box and darted into the room and locked it swiftly, in his usual crouch, nibbling on his thumb furiously. "Fuck..I should have hid it in the closet, No! that would've made it even more obvious.." L sighed and lightly tipped his head on the wall. "Ryuzaki, it's Watari.." The gentle voice spoke. The detective opened the door and gave him the box. "Hide it from Light-kun, give me a call when you get an identity." L informed. "Will do, L." The old man disappeared. _

_A few minutes passed, until Ryuzaki returned to the work room, spotting the teen sitting in..in his chair, he walked calmly over the to Light-kun. "Find what your looking for?" Ryuzaki muttered embarrassed. "Uh..I didn't, I mean..I would've.. I um.." The teen sputtered, Ryuzaki put his hand up to stop Light-kun, who was now blushing from getting caught. The detective put his thumb on the teen's cheek and smiled. "Why is Light-kun blushing?" Ryuzaki asked amused. Still feeling heat on the teen's cheek, the teen responded. "I was curious, so I had to look..I'm sorry." Light put his head down, Ryuzaki gave the teen a questioning look, then softened. "It's alright Light-kun, no need to blush about it." L was laughing quietly now, then stopped to see Light's reaction, it was calm and the teen was smiling too, Ryuzaki came a bit closer to the teen's face gently kissing his cheek and stopping. "We have to keep working Light-kun." Ryuzaki replied, darting his head away, to hide his stained pink cheeks. Light moved from the detective's chair and sat down stiffly. _

_Kira: How DARE you let him kiss you! You disgusting piece of shit, you are being ridiculous, falling for that person who wants you dead! You are sicker than me! Light cursed and sucked his teeth quietly. "Shut up! Your ignorant bastard! I'm trying to do my work. Kira: Oh yeah! Work on capturing the murderer, who you find every time you look in the mirror! The teen hit his hand hard on to the desk which made Ryuzaki jump, slightly. "Is Light-kun okay?" The detective turned to Light, with worried eyes. "Yeah, I just need some air..I'll be back in 30 minutes." With that response the teen left the work room without looking back at the detective, The elevator door shut, leaving an awkward silence. "I will bring you to justice, Beyond." Ryuzaki muttered, licking the icing off his fingers._

_**Chapter 4: Jumped**_

_The teen had been gone for 2 hours now..Ryuzaki was starting to get suspicious. Plop,plop,plop,plop,plop. "Where are you Light-kun?" L was too worried to go to bed, he was worried the teen wouldn't come back in the morning. When the detective was about to close his computer, he got an email! One from..Beyond and One from Watari, about the identity. He opened the one from Watari first._

_Dear L, I have some bad news, Ryuzaki..we couldn't get an identity from the lab,they mentioned that the fingerprints were missing when they were going for an identity, all 5 fingers smooth fingertips! The scientists noticed a burn mark on one of the fingertips, So right now we are guessing, whoever cut off this arm, must have known that the first thing you would do is give the severed arm to the lab, for the identity. We also noticed that there was a bite mark on the wrist! So we still might have a chance to find out who cut off the woman's arm. I'll give you an update when were done. Good Luck! -W_

_"What..? Why would...how would..?" The detective was shocked and annoyed, Ryuzaki nibbled on his thumb, his heart was pounding as he watched the unopened email from Beyond taunt him. "What could you possibly have more to say Beyond? You already know we cannot get an identity on the arm, how must you still find the urge to taunt me with your disturbing words". L spat, he resumed nibbling on his thumb and clicked on the email._

_Hey Lawli! Didn't get an identity did you? I had a feeling you wouldn't kyahaah! You'll get another piece of the puzzle you just have to be patient, but it might be a little cold when you receive it. I better wrap it for you. Bye Lawlipop! -B_

_L was getting paranoid now, he had so much to think about, the hidden identity, Kira, Yagami-San. The detective slammed his hand on the wooden desk which made his tea shudder. Without noticing, the elevator door opened exposing,Light-kun. He looked different, his hair looked disheveled, his usually clean jacket, had mud on it, His milky white skin, had scratches and dried blood on it. "Light-kun! W-What happened to you?" L was worried,and pitied how the teen looked. " I was jumped, b-by two guys down the street." Light's voice cracked at the end. The detective walked swiftly over to the beat down teen, who was now on his knees crying silently. "It's okay, Light-kun, they can't hurt you anymore." The detective, cradled the beaten teen, stroking his cheek gently he felt Light-kun's warm tears hit his hand. "I'll be right back Ryuzaki..I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm going to bed." Ryuzaki let go of the teen, who was now walking towards the bathroom._

_Ryuzaki watched the teen disappear, he sat against the door of the bathroom, nibbling on his thumb. He heard the water turn on, and the faintest "ow" come from the shower, the detective was angry, but at himself, how dare he let this happen to Yagami-San? He felt like a terrible friend, like a monster. Not being able to make the pain go away.. " I'll protect you forever, Light-kun..no matter what happens..I'll be there." The water shut off, which made Ryuzaki dash to the room, fumbling when he reached the bed, trying to pretend to be asleep, as he crawled into the covers calmly. His heart raced when he saw the teen in the doorway._

_"Ryuzaki..you still awake?" The teen's voice was soft, it sounded empty. "Of course, I'm awake, Light-kun." Ryuzaki sat up, in his usual crouch watched the teen sit on the bed. "Thank you..Ryuzaki.." the teen turned his gentle eyes towards the detective, who had a puzzled expression, washed over his face. "Why are you thanking me, Light-kun?" L leaned in eagerly waiting for the reply. "I-I heard what you said, outside my door.." The teen smiled warmly looking at the detective who was blushing a light pink. "You're welcome.." Ryuzaki's voice was rough, when he talked. He saw the teen smile, he darted his eyes down, without notice, the teen wrapped his arm around the detective, giving him a warm/loving hug. "Cmon, let's go to bed, Ryuzaki." The teen let go and wrapped himself in the blanket._

_The detective was silent for a while observing the teen as he feel deeper and deeper asleep, watching him twist and turn vigorously, that's when he asked the question. "Light-kun.. what did they try to do to you?" Ryuzaki's voice was gentle, the teen sat up, looking away embarrassed a bit. "If you're asking..I guess you have the right to know..Here it goes.."_

_Chapter 5 : The Story._

_It was now 12:30 p.m and the teen was now explaining, the tale of how the mugging happened. Ryuzaki sat next to the teen, but not too close, to respect his space. Ryuzaki gave Light-kun as much time as he needed before starting._

_"Okay..here goes. After I left the office, I was just walking around basically, enjoying the scenery, the blossomed trees, the golden yellow sun..the sweet grass that, crunched under my feet..I sat down to think about some very important matters of our new case and such..When, I haven't eaten yet, and I was hungry, but not starving, I went into a small diner and had some coffee, When I had left the sky was turning magenta and the clouds mixing of orange and pink..I went to a bar to cool off..and that's when I left..The sky was now indigo, and the clouds were a dark grey that crept around the moon ominously. It was peaceful, the streetlights still on, and then I saw him.." The teen's soft skin shuddered as he closed his eyes remembering the thought. _

_"Please continue, Light.." The detective pleaded softly._

_"He called out to me..his figure looked somewhat similar to yours but not quite there yet..anyway his voice was smooth, like velvet..I ignored him, and I continued walking, I heard footsteps that walked when I did, to make them cover them up, I turned around, but the figure that was following me must have disappeared in the shadows..when I turned around the figure was in front of me but I couldn't see his/her face. It went dark after that, Then I noticed we were in an ally, the figure was behind me with an object in his hand, the figure said: " We could do this simple, or do it my way." _

_I was scared, I didn't know what to do.." The teen's voice was hoarse. "He told me..told me to unbutton my pants so he could do his "job", I didn't though, he got mad and then pulled them down for me anyway..I told him to stop, but before I could, he put his hands on my waist, and started kissing my neck all the way up to my mouth..and he slammed me against the wall as he kissed me...I must've fainted because, I woke up with my pants around my ankles, and..limped back here.." Finishing his story, Light looked at the detective whose eyes where big but his face disgusted. "I-I'm sorry..I let you down,Ryuzaki..:"_

_" You did no such thing! You had no choice, it's not your fault, you can never let me down Light-kun." L once again held the teen close to him, rubbing his back gently. "I'll keep you safe, and I'll find who did this to you.." Ryuzaki looked at the teen's eyes, almost as if he could look into his soul seeing what he saw.. "the bastard will be put to justice.." L spoke with fierce words, but then softened. "Go to sleep, Light-kun..I'll be here when you wake up..I promise" L muttered quietly, and watched the teen fall asleep in his arms, he looked so peaceful, lovable..so warm. L tucked the teen into the covers, and didn't let go of him..he held him close, stroking his cheek softly._

_L knew that, the teen was fast asleep, but whispered it quietly in his ear. "I..love you Light Yagami." Still stroking his cheek, Ryuzaki, felt heat on the teen's cheek..he was blushing._

_Chapter 6: __**Another Gift**_

_The morning started off peaceful, as the sun emerged through the curtains, The detective slowly let go of the sleeping teen, and walked into the work room. He crouched into his chair slowly, Ryuzaki noticed that Beyond hadn't sent him an email today. He was happy, but then still pissed off, because he needed to know when he would get the second gift. It was killing him on the inside. Plop,plop,plop,plop. "So much to do in so little time.." Ryuzaki sighed, he put his head on his knees and thought to himself. Logical L: You cannot keep doing this! If something happens to Light, you wouldn't be able to handle it! Irritable L: That's why I wont let him out of my sight. Not until I know it's safe out there.. Logical L: You already know it's not safe! You know what kind of sick people are out there. Irritable L: I'm my own person..I'll do what I know is right. Logical L: But you don't.."I'd appreciate it, if I could think by myself." L hissed to himself. Ryuzaki thought for a numerous amount of minutes..until he was pulled out of his trance by a soft knock, on the detective checked on Yagami-San before answering the door, he found sleeping peacefully,snuggling to Ryuzaki's pillow, the corners of Ryuzaki's mouth pulled up into a small smile._

_Closing the bedroom door, he crept toward the front entrance. He flicked his wrist opening the door,Once again,it was another gift with the letter B on it. Ryuzaki, checked the hallways, he saw something at the end of it..it looked like a blade of gold..but it was a strand of blonde hair, that left with whoever, dropped this package. Ryuzaki closed the door and sat,in his regular position in his chair. The detective slowly pulled the string that held the gift in place. He opened the box,one flap at a time. L had took in consideration, that the box was a lot smaller than the first. He was expecting a finger, or a foot. But it was a lot worse.. it was frigid like Beyond had mentioned in the email. When L finally opened the box, the thing inside was an eye! A white sphere with a hazel covering to go with it. L was shocked. Why would B send an eye? And who is the mystery person with the blonde hair who sent me the package? "As the old saying goes..All is fun into someone loses an eye." The detective closed the box and put it in one of his cabinets._

_"Ryuzaki.." Light's voice was faint, and weak. L's head perked up and he walked to the teen's room. "Something wrong, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki entered the room and sat on the bed, next to Yagami-San. He looked different once again. His usual creamy skin..looked transparent, almost as if you touched him, he would vanish. Light-kun's calm, auburn hair with golden caramel highlights, was now scraggly, and stuck out in different directions. "I think, I might be sick." He choked a bit on the last word. Ryuzaki placed his hand gently onto the teen's forehead. "You are a bit warm..maybe you should just stay in bed. I'll take care of you." The detective smiled, leaving the room. "Where are you going?" Light-kun whined feebly. "I'll be right back, I'm making you some tea, is that alright?" Yagami-San nodded, L left the room quietly, leaving the teen in the room._

_Light-kun pushed his face down into the detective's pillow, inhaling deeply. "Sugar..." that made him smile, knowing that L always ate sugar. The teen stroked the pillow, with his index finger, it was soft and gentle just like Ryuzaki, the teen knew what was happening; he was growing more and more feelings for Ryuzaki. Light-kun, checked if Ryuzaki had returned with his tea, the teen held the pillow close to his chest,like a mother holding her baby. He brushed his face against it softly. He couldn't remember anything after that._

_"Light-kun wake up..Your tea is ready" L tapped the teen's shoulder, watching his calm body move up and down as he slept. Ryuzaki, placed the tea cup on the desk, and sat in the chair next to it. L was quiet for a while, until he finally realized he was zoning, tuning everything out at this point. He heard a small sigh and darted his eyes towards the teen, his beautiful brown eyes had been exposed. Ryuzaki nibbled on his finger and smiled._

_"Glad, your awake, Light-kun. I noticed you fell asleep with my pillow again..Is there some secret attachment you have to it?" Ryuzaki looked at the teen, who cheeks were red. "Uh..It, helps me sleep..especially when your not here..it almost feels like you are." The teen looked down, biting his nail nervously, the detective grabbed Light-kun's hand and brushed it against his lips softly. " It's fine..I actually find it...cute" L, let go of the teen's hand and gave him the tea._

_"Drink your tea, Light."_

_Chapter 7: __**Missing Identity**_

_L stayed in the room with Light-kun, watching him sleep with the detective's pillow and awaken drinking his "too sweet" tea. Ryuzaki only left the bedroom when he needed to check to see if Watari or Beyond sent him any informing emails. At the moment the detective was checking to see if he had received any emails, he had, it was from Watari. The detective was glad to actually have input on the mystery arm. He clicked Watari's email. It read:_

_Ryuzaki, we might have found a match to the severed arm that I had given to the lab, but you might not like the results in the way that there put. We had taken a blood sample from the arm and it only matched with one person: Misa Amane. Were not sure if Miss Amane is exactly dead yet. We don't even know the gender..but the chances of it being male is very slim at least 5%. It's possible that this is the arm of Misa Amane. Sorry to bring this up on you so suddenly..but no one has seen Miss Amane is 4 days, no one even called it in. -W_

_Ryuzaki was stunned, he too hasn't heard a lot from Misa as well..Not even Light-kun..He barely mentions her these days. What was going on..and why was it happening? Why of all people Misa Amane? Ryuzaki couldn't tell Light-kun, he already had too much to worry about already. The detective groaned and jumped out of his chair, his eyebrows furrowed and jammed his hands into his pockets. Ryuzaki entered the teen's room, Light-kun was sitting up in the bed with his arms wrapped around him, with his eyebrows closed. "Light-kun..something the matter?" The teen looked at L then darted his eyes away, closing them slowly._

_The detective walked over, and sat next to the appeared to be frightened teen. "You can tell me what's wrong..I need to figure out what's bothering you Light." L's voice was soft when he spoke. The teen opened his mouth and spoke in a raspy voice. "I-I can't forget that terrible night..the visions, the sound of his voice..It wont go away.." Pity filled through Ryuzaki..he couldn't make the suffering stop. All he wanted was Light-kun to have a normal life, without having to worry about anything, So Ryuzaki could keep him safe..and they would be together._

_"Have you heard anything from Misa Amane?" The detective whispered, darting his eyes away from the teen. "No..not recently,last time I had contact with her was at least a month ago..Why? Did something happen to her?" Yagami-San looked at Ryuzaki, who was not meeting his eyes. "We're not sure, but there is a 43 percent chance that she was either kidnapped..or...murdered. Light-kun was shocked, he never thought someone so evil could kidnap Misa..that made the teen aggravated, he furrowed his eyebrows. "We can't just sit here..we have to do something!" Light-kun was finally getting out of the bed, he was reaching for his jacket when Ryuzaki stepped in his way. "Move out of my way.." Light pleaded. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until you're better." Ryuzaki replied quietly. "I am, just please move."_

_The detective watched as the teen grabbed his jacket,fixed his hair, and put on his shoes. "Just..be careful please.." L said as the teen reached for the door, Light-kun turned around and gave Ryuzaki a meaningful hug, and gentle kiss on his cheek. "I promise..I'll be fine." As the teen let go of the Ryuzaki, he closed the door softly, without looking back. Leaving the detective in the bedroom doorway._

_"Love you.."_

_Chapter 8: __**Gone.**_

_**L's POV: **_

_Dear Light, I know you just left an hour ago but..All I can think about is you longing to see you in our room, holding my pillow close to you..wondering if your safe or not..if you were hurt and I couldn't save you, or stop the monster who did it..I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Aside from the Kira case, I need you here, your my peace of mind and here is the reason why._

_We've been through a lot an stuff you and I, we have history a whole lot of it. Ever since the beginning I've been very curious about you, wondering what you've been thinking about, what you were planning or what your real emotions were..Even now your still a mystery to me Light-kun..sometimes when you were around,my heart would beat faster than usual, which made me confused on why my heart would react around you..I tried my best to keep distance from you but it was difficult, you would always be around. Working..and my hands always became sweaty..I was finally realizing what was happening to me..I appeared to have a liking to you, and yet,when you weren't around my mind filled with questions. "Is okay?, Did he decide to leave?, Does he have a liking to me as well?" I know..a bit ridiculous for a world known detective to have a crush on one of his workers._

_Light-kun when your around it makes the worry go away, you make me feel great on the inside knowing that..you're away from danger letting myself know that I can protect you..I wish I could explain my feelings for you Yagami-San..You just never leave my mind..and watching you walk out that door, made me feel like I have let you down..letting Miss Amane get hurt..and turn up missing and bringing it down on you when you were feeling ill..made me feel like a monster. I'm truly sorry Light-kun...please forgive me._

_Ryuzaki felt like he had to do something..with Light-kun out looking for who knows what he had remembered, that the person who had gave L the eye had blonde hair..L only knew two people who had golden blonde hair which were Misa and Mello. Ryuzaki decided to go see if Mello had anything to do with Ryuzaki's mysterious package and he was soon to find out too. So he decided to call him, to politely ask if he could come over to talk about studies..but actually he is going to ambush him with a series of intense questions._

_The detective dialed Mello's cell phone number, while quietly nibbling on his thumb as he sat on the comfortable, plush couch. The phone trilled into Ryuzaki's ear, until a low voice rang into the phone:_

_**L: Mello..?**_

_**Mello: L! Oh..something you need?**_

_**L: Yes, Indeed there is..I'm working on a new case, and I need you to come to the apartment.**_

_**Mello: Okay, what time?**_

_**L: How about 5:00 p.m?**_

_**Mello: Perfect..is it okay if I bring Matt?**_

_**L: ... Alright, as long as he wont be too much of a distraction to you, Mello.**_

_**Mello: Don't worry, Matt will be on his best behavior, I promise you.**_

_**L: See you at 5:00.**_

_Ryuzaki hung up the phone and walked slowly to the room and wrapped himself into the covers..inhaling them deeply..they smelled like honey. The detective remembered how the honey golden highlights glistened off the teen's head. "Come home, Light-kun..I-I miss you." L choked on his words, a single tear rolled down his cheeks, and he wiped it away with his thumb. The detective curled up in a ball, and held the sheets close to him, All Ryuzaki knew that it was 2:00 and he was in love with his friend..and missed him dearly._

_**Chapter 9: The Arrival**_

_Ryuzaki had fallen asleep, he wasn't sure what time it was all he wanted was Light-kun. To see him smile..to see him blush scarlet again. L felt a small tap on his shoulder..and a small beeping noise, he knew exactly who it was that tapped him. Mello, and of course he had brought Matt with him, they couldn't stay away from each other, not even for a minute without worrying about each other! Ryuzaki sat up calmly, and lead the two teenagers out of the room, and into the work room._

_"Please sit down." Mello did as L instructed, Matt just leaned up against the arm of the couch. "Okay, so what's the case about?" Mello bit down on a piece of chocolate, and munched on it thoroughly. "A woman's been murdered, the killer has chopped her up, and burned off all of her fingerprints..the killer also preserved them in a fridge to keep them cool." Mello almost choked on his chocolate, Matt looked up from his video game and sat down next to Mello._

_"That's..disgusting, who would do such a thing?" Matt was mesmerized, he had never heard something so raw..and ironically he played video games, that had people stabbed or lit on fire. But listening to it is much worse. "I think, I might know who..he was an old friend of mine at the Wammy House...his name was Beyond, he was second in line, right after A who tragically hung himself..everyone accused Beyond of it,so that's when he left the Wammy House, and just went on a rampage, murdered people that he didn't even know..and now he's back" L continued in a hushed tone. "That's heavy..but how do you know it's him?" Mello asked chewing off another square of chocolate. The detective didn't answer right away, he looked away from the two and responded slowly. "He's been sending me various emails about it..you may look if you want" Ryuzaki motioned to the computer._

_Mello and Matt, read the emails simultaneously quiet noises came from each of them,they were appalled at the last two..they quietly returned to the couch,there eyes were wide..Matt looked like a bee through his goggles. "Do you see why I think it''s Beyond?" L watched the older boy's reaction first, his face was calm,but his caramel brown eyes showed fear which made Ryuzaki slightly suspicious, He then moved his eyes towards the younger boy, he apparently was stunned,grossed out, appalled. "Yes, It's a possibility that it's Beyond..but it's a bit too obvious, if you think about it." Matt replied quietly, pushing his goggles onto his ruffled maroon hair. Mello furrowed his eyebrows and bit another square of chocolate. "Yeah, it is a bit too obvious isn't it, I mean what if it's not actually Beyond but someone pretending to be." The older boy's face smoothed out and stuffed his chocolate in his leather pocket. L was impressed Mello usually didn't think so strategically before, The detective nibbled on his thumb before he spoke again. "Hm,You could be right Mello, it's possible that it's not actually Beyond." _

_Ryuzaki spoke timidly. "Well, we better get going Matt and I have some work to attend to." The older boy grabbed, the younger boy's hand and dragged him to the door, it shut abruptly behind them. _

_"What an odd pair those two are.." Ryuzaki leaned against the wall, he started thinking about Light-kun again. Wondering if he's okay..hoping he'll be coming back soon. Or if he decided to leave the investigation, that would've torn L's heart to shreds. "Light-kun please come home soon..waiting for you, wondering if you're safe..is my version of hell.." The detective sighed and looked at the time, it was 5:43 p.m, the teen has been gone for 3 and a half hours..Ryuzaki put his head in his knees and hugged himself, "I can't stay here and hope..I'll find Light-kun myself." This sudden rage of confidence was empowering to the detective. Ryuzaki got up slowly, and walked toward the door stuffed one hand in his pocket, as he was about to reach for the door knob until it turned before he could grasp it. The door hinges creaked as it opened slowly, appearing in the door way was a teenage boy, Ryuzaki knew that teenager his caramel hair and golden honey highlights glistened as the sun peaked through the curtains. A small smile appeared on the teen's face._

_"I told you I'd be back." Light-kun's voice was smooth. Ryuzaki's mouth pulled up into a small smile. "Yes you did, and I'm glad your back." The detective wrapped his arms around Light-kun and held him close to him, rubbing his back softly with his fragile hand. Light rested his head on the detective's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Ryuzaki, petting his raven-colored hair. "I missed you.." Ryuzaki's voice was gentle, he choked on his words. The teen looked at L who's smiled had disappeared, and replaced with a soft pink blush. " I missed you too, Ryuzaki" Light-kun smiled once again. "C-Can I try something,Ryuzaki?" The teen was shy with the question..L could tell as he saw the teen scratch his caramel hair nervously. "Sure, Light-k..-" Before the detective could finish his answer, the teen had pressed his lips against Ryuzaki's. Light's warm lips molded against the detective's gentle lips, the teen caressed L's cheek in his hand, when Light broke away he stared at Ryuzaki. For an odd reason Ryuzaki didn't want Light to stop kissing him, it felt right, he looked back at the teen. _

_"Cmon, Ryuzaki you look like you're going to faint lets sit on the couch, so I can tell you what I've been doing this entire time I was gone." The teen helped the dazed detective to the couch, and perched himself next to Ryuzaki. _

_**Chapter 10: Realization **_

_"Tell me what happened when you left, that's all I've been thinking about, since you've left Light." The detective gazed at the teen, with anxious eyes but covered with a calm expression. "You tell me what you were up to." Light-kun mused. Ryuzaki was growing impatient he let out a heavy sigh before explaining everything that had happened. "Well since you were out, I decided to figure out somethings..I asked some friends of mine to come over and discuss it. I was lucky to find enough information to actually piece things together..well partially anyway, I wrote down somethings to clear my mind, but I couldn't get it out of my head.." L concluded his story, looking at the teen. "Wow, looks like you got more information than I, I think I figured something out as well, but I'm not sure if it's correct." Ryuzaki leaned against the couch, putting his thumb between his mouth. "Remember when we were in Japan Light, and Kiyomi Takada was Kira's spokesperson, and you discussed with her about Kira and the investigation, right?"Light-kun nodded,staring at the detective. "Yes I remember..what about it?" Yagami-San was surprised that L had remembered something that happened 6 months ago. "What exactly did she say when you mentioned Kira?" L was now glaring at the teen, hoping for the right answer._

_"She said that she..she wanted to help Kira then be against him..always be by his side, and someday be just like him, but what does that have to do with anything?" The teen sat down on the carpet next to Ryuzaki, who was now realizing what was going on. "It means that, it's not Beyond sending those emails..its Kiyomi Takada, See look come here." Ryuzaki dashed to his computer almost knocking over his chair and making his tea shudder. "Don't you see, in this email Beyond would never send me the information that he had killed someone, he would leave it there to rot waiting for me to find it myself..and he wouldn't call me Lawli, only in person, and never send me numerous "gifts" from the person he's killed. The teen was astonished could it really be Kiyomi Takada? She didn't look like the type of person to be a murderer..but it is always the ones you least expect. "Well,let's say it is Kiyomi Takada she can't possibly be doing all of this alone..she could have an accomplice..-" Light thought for a moment,the teen's trance was broken by Ryuzaki's frantic talking on the phone._

_"Who were you talking to?" The teen looked at the detective, who gently put the phone back on the receiver, he then leaned against the wall tapping his knee with his finger. "Watari.." L's voice was calm, his emotions had changed drastically. "Well,what did he say?" Light stared at the detective waiting anxiously for his answer. "He said that he hasn't heard from Kiyomi Takada either..he said it's been a week since he last heard from her." The teen swiftly walked next to Ryuzaki,planting himself next to him. "So..what's our next move, Ryuzaki?" The detective thought before answering. "We wait..or figure out the mystery accomplice..I could ask Watari for her call records, to see whoever the last person she spoke to before she "disappeared." " L knew that Yagami-San agreed to his second option, so that's what they'll do._

_The sun had vanished,and the moon had appeared through the fog...the sky was violet, and the crickets were buzzing on the outside. The two of them hadn't realized how long they've been talking, or how long it took Ryuzaki to realize who was sending him the emails. But what he also needed to figure out was who was the person that sent L the gifts? "I'll ask Watari right away, but what I need you to do is take a shower and sleep, you've been out all day and besides we have a lot to do tomorrow." Light did as the detective ordered, he got up quietly and exited the work room. "G'Night,Ryuzaki." The detective didn't respond, he picked up the phone and spoke to Watari for Takada's call records..they would be arriving in the morning. L then walked to his computer and stared at the white screen listed with the emails._

_"Who is working for you Kiyomi Takada?" L whispered under his breath._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 1_

_L stared blankly at the wall, Still thinking about the Kira case, as he put his thumb between his lips,questionably. Ryuzaki stared at the sleeping teen, the face blank and calm. You are Kira,Yagami-san..But I don't want to believe it either. L furrowed his brow. he has never had this much trouble solving a case,and never would start to gain feelings for his friend. L traced his thumb gently on the teen's cheek. Soft. Delicate. But the mind of a killer! Ryuzaki quietly crawled in the bed near the teen and closed his eyes, losing consciousness._

_When L woke up the next morning, he felt the teens breath tickle his neck, Ryuzaki would've gotten up but he enjoyed the pleasure of the teen breathing on him..Embracing him. L sat up, and walked towards the bathroom. L washed his face, as he watched the the water fall off his pale, milky skin. He went into the work room and crouched down in his chair. plop, plop, plop. He dropped the sugar cubes in his tea, and licked it off his fingers. "R-Ryuzaki.." L turned around slowly to what was standing before him was Light-kun. "Good morning, Light-kun, Did you sleep well?" Light-kun's face was pale and lifeless. "Light-kun..?" Ryuzaki stared at Light's face with concerned eyes. "I'm taking a shower." Light-kun slammed the door, and disappeared without a second glance. _

_Light looked at himself in the mirror, and was disgusted with what he saw. "Your a fucking murderer! You don't deserve to be alive..or to be alive with Ryuzaki!" Light spat sourly at himself. He tore off his clothes, and let the hot water burn at his skin. Light cried silently in the shower but not because of the water, because of the pain he was enduring, by existing, his naked body lay shaking on the hot floor, until he heard a knock on the door. "Light-kun..are you all right?" L's voice was concerned, and his mouth was in a firm line. "Light-kun! What's going on in there?" L was screaming, the shout flew out of his mouth fluently and it shivered down Light's back. " I'm showering what do you think!" Light spat back. "For 45 minutes..?" L's voice weakened, as he looked down. "I'll be out in a minute, okay Ryuzaki?" Light's voice softened, He wrapped a towel around him and opened up the door. "Happy now?" Light's voice slightly irritated. " Yes, I am, I don't want you hurting yourself..I couldn't live with myself if you did." Ryuzaki's voice broke at the end as he walked back to his chair._

_Light had entered the work room and sat stiffly in his chair, Ryuzaki studied the teen, and saw the teens eyes dart towards him. "What are you staring at Ryuzaki?" Light said curiously. "Nothing." Ryuzaki mumbled and turned back to his computer and cake. L put his thumb between his mouth and stared at his screen, it was blank, until Watari sent him an email. Ryuzaki's eyes lit up in fear. " A new case." L mumbled quietly. When he turned to look at the teen hadn't been in his chair, but standing behind L. "Ryuzaki a new case! When were you going to tell me about it." Light crossed his arms and looked firmly down at Ryuzaki. L was stumped but finally said. " I had just received the email. Light-kun should relax" L replied calmly. "Oh.." Light said quite embarrassed. Ryuzaki stood up and walked towards the elevator. "I'm going out, I'll be back, in an hour." L waited for the elevator door to open, he swiftly stepped in and watched Light's face when it closed._

_Light was now bored without something to do, He went to L and his room, Light laid down on L's side of the bed and smelled the pillow deeply, he pictured L's soft raven-hair on the gentle pillow, with his perfect eyes, closed. His inviting milky skin. Light had rested his head on the pillow, and inhaled and dreamed about L until he fell asleep. His dream was peaceful, L and Light sitting under a tree, Ryuzaki in his regular crouching position, and Light's head on his shoulder. "L...L...L..- Light..Light-kun, Wake up." Light sat up noticed Ryuzaki staring at him, with a small smile on his face. "You were calling my name in your sleep..and you said, you loved me.." Ryuzaki stared at the teen, with a calm look and crouched next to his side. "Light-kun is quite affectionate now is he?" A smile had crept up on Ryuzaki's face. The teen felt heat burning on his cheeks, he was blushing! L found this amusing but left the teen in the room. "Way to go Light, you scared him off! You ass! The only thing your meant for is killing people! Light spat at himself, and removed himself from the room. "I'm going to take a shower L, I wont be long. I know how you get." Ryuzaki stared, crouched in his seat as usual no response, he read the email._

Dear L, Its me Beyond. Your lover. kyahahaha! Well I hope your happy with yourself. I doubt it though, what grown man works with a measly teen detective who is scared of the word RAPE! KYAHAHAAHAA! But yet, I cant seem to get you out of my head, so until you have the nerve to actually get off your ass and visit your beloved Beyond, I'm going to keep murdering people. Watching them take there last breath and I hope that every time you see a dead body, you think of me, and watch your back Lawli, I don't want anything to happen to you while your working. -B

L's eyes narrowed at the email, then relaxed. "You won't touch my Ligh-kun...Over my dead body Beyond. Ryuzaki muttered to himself, before shutting down the laptop, and entering his and the teen's room. L stood in the doorway for a while, re-thinking Beyond's email. "My lover..I think not!" L sat on the bed and nibbled on his thumb as he waited for the teen to appear in the door. Light appeared soon, wrapped in his towel as usual, L left for him to get dressed and returned watched the teen as he went to bed, L sat next to the teen but continued to nibble on his thumb. "Do you really love me, Light-kun?" L murmured. The teen stared at Ryuzaki's back before responding."Good night, Ryuzaki." Light responded coldly before sleeping. Ryuzaki slipped under the covers and stayed on his side. Ryuzaki remembered walking in on Light..smelling his pillow. That made L blush. "I..I love you to Light-kun." L whispered, and fell asleep without another word.

_Chapter 2 (The Gift)_

_L once again woke up to the teen's delicate breath on his neck, sending small shudders of pleasure down his spine, he got up and went to the bathroom and crouched down and leaned against the wall, putting his thumb between his lips, thinking. Logical L: You cannot fall in love with your only friend, it will be too distracting when you know he is Kira! Irritable L: Yes but, who said you cannot have a relationship? I can do whatever I want, I'm L Lawliet, a detective! Logical L: That's right a DETECTIVE! you need to work! "Oh shut up!" L spat back. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed quietly, putting his head between his legs. Ryuzaki sat there, listening to his altar egos argue away in his mind. L was starting to crave sugar,and he couldn't take listening to his altar egos anymore. Ryuzaki swiftly got up and reached for the door knob, as the door flew open he crashed into the teen, making the teen drop his towel. " Here." L mumbled giving the teen his towel back. "Thank you." Light replied shyly. Ryuzaki had departed to the work room, before Light had said the quiet thank you._

_Light put his towel on the toilet seat and stared in the mirror, and thought. Kira: Your a murder damn it! You shouldn't be falling in love with a man who doesn't even love you! Get your shit together! Light: Shut up! I know what I am! And he already knows. Why must you torture me? Kira: Because you haven't learned anything! Your still a wuss! Light furrowed his brow and, stripped down, walking slowly into the shower. Feeling the hot water hit his face, down to his feet." I am a murderer, I'll admit that..But L does love me!" Light's cheeks were stained pink from what he had said. Kira: Yeah right! A real man wouldn't blush! "Shut the hell up, you ungrateful motherfucker!" Light hissed. Kira: Hahah! And I'm crazy, your the one talking to your altar ego! Light was silent then turned off the water, "Shut up and get out of my head." Light pleaded weakly. Kira: I think I'll stay, It's fun messing you up. A tear trickled down the teen's cheek. He dressed himself quietly, and walked stiffly to his chair. His hand balled up in fists. Ryuzaki glared at the teen with big curious eyes. What is going on with Light-kun? Something isn't right..don't ask questions until you have all the facts. Ryuzaki sighed quietly and turned back to his computer screen. Plop,plop,plop,plop. The stranger the Light-kun got the more stressed L got. Did Light-kun really love me? If he did he wouldn't be so angry every morning. This made Ryuzaki sad, he put his head in his knees, waking him from his trance an email popped on his screen. "Beyond.." L mouthed the word and clicked on the email._

_Hey Lawli! I hoped you missed me! Because I missed you so very much. I touch myself and think about you, I know you want to, Lawlipop! Why are you resisting and wasting your time with that mess of a boy. Remember at the Wammy House When you left me? I hope you remember my words. "You will pay." And you certainly will. Kyahaha! And be careful who you double cross. You lead me on at the Wammy house! I can't let you do that to me again. So just to remind you, I'll leave you a special present at 6:36 pm. Hope you enjoy it. Kyahaha! -B_

_L hissed under his breath and looked back at the teen. He was working on the Kira case, like Ryuzaki should be doing, L stared at the time, 2:39. He had at least 3 hours before the package came. Light sighed quietly, which made Ryuzaki dart his eyes toward the teen. "Something, wrong Light-kun?" L stared calmly at the teen, waiting for his reply. "Just..thinking." Light replied quietly, furrowing his eyebrows. "Sorry for my curiosity, you just seem..tense." L turned back to his computer, he noticed a document from Watari. L's blank face turned to horror. 3 murders..all died the same way..stabbed repeatedly. L put his head in his hand. "Beyond you fucking moron..!" L hissed quietly. "What's wrong Ryuzaki?" the teen asked concerned. "Nothing..I-I just...-" L walked away into the kitchen, Light following him close behind, laying against the door frame. "Ryuzaki what's going on?" Light's eyes were tight and his hands folded across his chest. " We have a new case..3 people have been murdered, stabbed repeatedly!" L spat back holding the edge of the counter top. And you know who did it! The teen froze, Ryuzaki walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "It'll be fine, we will solve the case." L gently brushed his lips against the teen's cheek and went back to the work room._

_"What time is it Light-kun?" L said biting his thumb, angrily."5:58, why does it matter what the time is?" Light asked sourly. Ryuzaki didn't respond, he just stared at his computer screen. The time passed, it was murder to L waiting for the crazy gift. "I'm going to go to bed early,G'night." Light muttered walking into the room, laying quietly on his side of the bed, inhaling his own pillow, clenching it lightly. "What's going on with Ryuzaki, it's just a case.." the teen rolled his eyes, and fell asleep without another thought. "6:36." a hard knock banged on the door, L jumped out of his chair and swiftly ran to the door, turning the knob, Ryuzaki spotted a white box with the letter B on it. Ryuzaki sat on the chair, and opened the package. "Repulsive!" L groaned. An arm! A severed arm! Ryuzaki almost threw up, but not by the arm, by what's written on it. _

_Love you Lawlipop! L groaned once more, and closed up the box shoving it under the bed. "Repulsive."_

_Chapter 3_

_L woke up to a revolting smell the next morning, Even the teen's quiet purring on his neck wouldn't drown out the smell of the severed arm that must now be rotting away in the box. Ryuzaki already had a plan for what to do with it. Bring it to Watari to get an identity of the severed arm, L walked quietly to the work room and sat in his chair, in his usual crouch, waiting for Watari to come, to pick up his "special" package. 11:23, Watari would be in here in a mere 33 minutes. Plop,plop,plop,plop. "Great..a new email, from Beyond." Ryuzaki weakly groaned, he clicked the email, and read it silently. _

_Hey Lawli! I hope you got my gift! Kyahaha! I killed it myself, You have absoloutley no idea what I had to do to this one, to get the arm off. But taking the arm was worth it. So..still haven't figured out who the arm belongs to haven't you? Going to give it to the old one? Hah! Like you'll get an identity. Oh how I long to touch your skin Lawlipop, so soft, gentle, and cold. Why is that? Always cold but around the teen you heat up and your heart flutters like a hummingbird! Kyahaha! I still cannot believe you have feelings for the little troll! Well sorry, I gotta go. Bye Lawli! -B_

_L cursed under his breath and looked at the time 11:45. "Where are you Watari.." L was starting to get nervous, worrying that the teen would wake up before Watari could retrieve the "gift". "R-Ryuzaki..?" L froze in his chair but replied coldly. "What Light-kun, what must be wrong now?" The teen stood still and scowled at the detective's back "The room smelled like something died in there, and what is THAT?" Ryuzaki slipped the box under his desk. "I-It's a gift from Watari." Ryuzaki replied calmly, until he felt the teen standing behind him. "What's inside?" The teen said crossing his arms. "Nothing, important don't worry about it." The detective grabbed the box and darted into the room and locked it swiftly, in his usual crouch, nibbling on his thumb furiously. "Fuck..I should have hid it in the closet, No! that would've made it even more obvious.." L sighed and lightly tipped his head on the wall. "Ryuzaki, it's Watari.." The gentle voice spoke. The detective opened the door and gave him the box. "Hide it from Light-kun, give me a call when you get an identity." L informed. "Will do, L." The old man disappeared. _

_A few minutes passed, until Ryuzaki returned to the work room, spotting the teen sitting in..in his chair, he walked calmly over the to Light-kun. "Find what your looking for?" Ryuzaki muttered embarrassed. "Uh..I didn't, I mean..I would've.. I um.." The teen sputtered, Ryuzaki put his hand up to stop Light-kun, who was now blushing from getting caught. The detective put his thumb on the teen's cheek and smiled. "Why is Light-kun blushing?" Ryuzaki asked amused. Still feeling heat on the teen's cheek, the teen responded. "I was curious, so I had to look..I'm sorry." Light put his head down, Ryuzaki gave the teen a questioning look, then softened. "It's alright Light-kun, no need to blush about it." L was laughing quietly now, then stopped to see Light's reaction, it was calm and the teen was smiling too, Ryuzaki came a bit closer to the teen's face gently kissing his cheek and stopping. "We have to keep working Light-kun." Ryuzaki replied, darting his head away, to hide his stained pink cheeks. Light moved from the detective's chair and sat down stiffly. _

_Kira: How DARE you let him kiss you! You disgusting piece of shit, you are being ridiculous, falling for that person who wants you dead! You are sicker than me! Light cursed and sucked his teeth quietly. "Shut up! Your ignorant bastard! I'm trying to do my work. Kira: Oh yeah! Work on capturing the murderer, who you find every time you look in the mirror! The teen hit his hand hard on to the desk which made Ryuzaki jump, slightly. "Is Light-kun okay?" The detective turned to Light, with worried eyes. "Yeah, I just need some air..I'll be back in 30 minutes." With that response the teen left the work room without looking back at the detective, The elevator door shut, leaving an awkward silence. "I will bring you to justice, Beyond." Ryuzaki muttered, licking the icing off his fingers._

_**Chapter 4: Jumped**_

_The teen had been gone for 2 hours now..Ryuzaki was starting to get suspicious. Plop,plop,plop,plop,plop. "Where are you Light-kun?" L was too worried to go to bed, he was worried the teen wouldn't come back in the morning. When the detective was about to close his computer, he got an email! One from..Beyond and One from Watari, about the identity. He opened the one from Watari first._

_Dear L, I have some bad news, Ryuzaki..we couldn't get an identity from the lab,they mentioned that the fingerprints were missing when they were going for an identity, all 5 fingers smooth fingertips! The scientists noticed a burn mark on one of the fingertips, So right now we are guessing, whoever cut off this arm, must have known that the first thing you would do is give the severed arm to the lab, for the identity. We also noticed that there was a bite mark on the wrist! So we still might have a chance to find out who cut off the woman's arm. I'll give you an update when were done. Good Luck! -W_

_"What..? Why would...how would..?" The detective was shocked and annoyed, Ryuzaki nibbled on his thumb, his heart was pounding as he watched the unopened email from Beyond taunt him. "What could you possibly have more to say Beyond? You already know we cannot get an identity on the arm, how must you still find the urge to taunt me with your disturbing words". L spat, he resumed nibbling on his thumb and clicked on the email._

_Hey Lawli! Didn't get an identity did you? I had a feeling you wouldn't kyahaah! You'll get another piece of the puzzle you just have to be patient, but it might be a little cold when you receive it. I better wrap it for you. Bye Lawlipop! -B_

_L was getting paranoid now, he had so much to think about, the hidden identity, Kira, Yagami-San. The detective slammed his hand on the wooden desk which made his tea shudder. Without noticing, the elevator door opened exposing,Light-kun. He looked different, his hair looked disheveled, his usually clean jacket, had mud on it, His milky white skin, had scratches and dried blood on it. "Light-kun! W-What happened to you?" L was worried,and pitied how the teen looked. " I was jumped, b-by two guys down the street." Light's voice cracked at the end. The detective walked swiftly over to the beat down teen, who was now on his knees crying silently. "It's okay, Light-kun, they can't hurt you anymore." The detective, cradled the beaten teen, stroking his cheek gently he felt Light-kun's warm tears hit his hand. "I'll be right back Ryuzaki..I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm going to bed." Ryuzaki let go of the teen, who was now walking towards the bathroom._

_Ryuzaki watched the teen disappear, he sat against the door of the bathroom, nibbling on his thumb. He heard the water turn on, and the faintest "ow" come from the shower, the detective was angry, but at himself, how dare he let this happen to Yagami-San? He felt like a terrible friend, like a monster. Not being able to make the pain go away.. " I'll protect you forever, Light-kun..no matter what happens..I'll be there." The water shut off, which made Ryuzaki dash to the room, fumbling when he reached the bed, trying to pretend to be asleep, as he crawled into the covers calmly. His heart raced when he saw the teen in the doorway._

_"Ryuzaki..you still awake?" The teen's voice was soft, it sounded empty. "Of course, I'm awake, Light-kun." Ryuzaki sat up, in his usual crouch watched the teen sit on the bed. "Thank you..Ryuzaki.." the teen turned his gentle eyes towards the detective, who had a puzzled expression, washed over his face. "Why are you thanking me, Light-kun?" L leaned in eagerly waiting for the reply. "I-I heard what you said, outside my door.." The teen smiled warmly looking at the detective who was blushing a light pink. "You're welcome.." Ryuzaki's voice was rough, when he talked. He saw the teen smile, he darted his eyes down, without notice, the teen wrapped his arm around the detective, giving him a warm/loving hug. "Cmon, let's go to bed, Ryuzaki." The teen let go and wrapped himself in the blanket._

_The detective was silent for a while observing the teen as he feel deeper and deeper asleep, watching him twist and turn vigorously, that's when he asked the question. "Light-kun.. what did they try to do to you?" Ryuzaki's voice was gentle, the teen sat up, looking away embarrassed a bit. "If you're asking..I guess you have the right to know..Here it goes.."_

_Chapter 5 : The Story._

_It was now 12:30 p.m and the teen was now explaining, the tale of how the mugging happened. Ryuzaki sat next to the teen, but not too close, to respect his space. Ryuzaki gave Light-kun as much time as he needed before starting._

_"Okay..here goes. After I left the office, I was just walking around basically, enjoying the scenery, the blossomed trees, the golden yellow sun..the sweet grass that, crunched under my feet..I sat down to think about some very important matters of our new case and such..When, I haven't eaten yet, and I was hungry, but not starving, I went into a small diner and had some coffee, When I had left the sky was turning magenta and the clouds mixing of orange and pink..I went to a bar to cool off..and that's when I left..The sky was now indigo, and the clouds were a dark grey that crept around the moon ominously. It was peaceful, the streetlights still on, and then I saw him.." The teen's soft skin shuddered as he closed his eyes remembering the thought. _

_"Please continue, Light.." The detective pleaded softly._

_"He called out to me..his figure looked somewhat similar to yours but not quite there yet..anyway his voice was smooth, like velvet..I ignored him, and I continued walking, I heard footsteps that walked when I did, to make them cover them up, I turned around, but the figure that was following me must have disappeared in the shadows..when I turned around the figure was in front of me but I couldn't see his/her face. It went dark after that, Then I noticed we were in an ally, the figure was behind me with an object in his hand, the figure said: " We could do this simple, or do it my way." _

_I was scared, I didn't know what to do.." The teen's voice was hoarse. "He told me..told me to unbutton my pants so he could do his "job", I didn't though, he got mad and then pulled them down for me anyway..I told him to stop, but before I could, he put his hands on my waist, and started kissing my neck all the way up to my mouth..and he slammed me against the wall as he kissed me...I must've fainted because, I woke up with my pants around my ankles, and..limped back here.." Finishing his story, Light looked at the detective whose eyes where big but his face disgusted. "I-I'm sorry..I let you down,Ryuzaki..:"_

_" You did no such thing! You had no choice, it's not your fault, you can never let me down Light-kun." L once again held the teen close to him, rubbing his back gently. "I'll keep you safe, and I'll find who did this to you.." Ryuzaki looked at the teen's eyes, almost as if he could look into his soul seeing what he saw.. "the bastard will be put to justice.." L spoke with fierce words, but then softened. "Go to sleep, Light-kun..I'll be here when you wake up..I promise" L muttered quietly, and watched the teen fall asleep in his arms, he looked so peaceful, lovable..so warm. L tucked the teen into the covers, and didn't let go of him..he held him close, stroking his cheek softly._

_L knew that, the teen was fast asleep, but whispered it quietly in his ear. "I..love you Light Yagami." Still stroking his cheek, Ryuzaki, felt heat on the teen's cheek..he was blushing._

_Chapter 6: __**Another Gift**_

_The morning started off peaceful, as the sun emerged through the curtains, The detective slowly let go of the sleeping teen, and walked into the work room. He crouched into his chair slowly, Ryuzaki noticed that Beyond hadn't sent him an email today. He was happy, but then still pissed off, because he needed to know when he would get the second gift. It was killing him on the inside. Plop,plop,plop,plop. "So much to do in so little time.." Ryuzaki sighed, he put his head on his knees and thought to himself. Logical L: You cannot keep doing this! If something happens to Light, you wouldn't be able to handle it! Irritable L: That's why I wont let him out of my sight. Not until I know it's safe out there.. Logical L: You already know it's not safe! You know what kind of sick people are out there. Irritable L: I'm my own person..I'll do what I know is right. Logical L: But you don't.."I'd appreciate it, if I could think by myself." L hissed to himself. Ryuzaki thought for a numerous amount of minutes..until he was pulled out of his trance by a soft knock, on the detective checked on Yagami-San before answering the door, he found sleeping peacefully,snuggling to Ryuzaki's pillow, the corners of Ryuzaki's mouth pulled up into a small smile._

_Closing the bedroom door, he crept toward the front entrance. He flicked his wrist opening the door,Once again,it was another gift with the letter B on it. Ryuzaki, checked the hallways, he saw something at the end of it..it looked like a blade of gold..but it was a strand of blonde hair, that left with whoever, dropped this package. Ryuzaki closed the door and sat,in his regular position in his chair. The detective slowly pulled the string that held the gift in place. He opened the box,one flap at a time. L had took in consideration, that the box was a lot smaller than the first. He was expecting a finger, or a foot. But it was a lot worse.. it was frigid like Beyond had mentioned in the email. When L finally opened the box, the thing inside was an eye! A white sphere with a hazel covering to go with it. L was shocked. Why would B send an eye? And who is the mystery person with the blonde hair who sent me the package? "As the old saying goes..All is fun into someone loses an eye." The detective closed the box and put it in one of his cabinets._

_"Ryuzaki.." Light's voice was faint, and weak. L's head perked up and he walked to the teen's room. "Something wrong, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki entered the room and sat on the bed, next to Yagami-San. He looked different once again. His usual creamy skin..looked transparent, almost as if you touched him, he would vanish. Light-kun's calm, auburn hair with golden caramel highlights, was now scraggly, and stuck out in different directions. "I think, I might be sick." He choked a bit on the last word. Ryuzaki placed his hand gently onto the teen's forehead. "You are a bit warm..maybe you should just stay in bed. I'll take care of you." The detective smiled, leaving the room. "Where are you going?" Light-kun whined feebly. "I'll be right back, I'm making you some tea, is that alright?" Yagami-San nodded, L left the room quietly, leaving the teen in the room._

_Light-kun pushed his face down into the detective's pillow, inhaling deeply. "Sugar..." that made him smile, knowing that L always ate sugar. The teen stroked the pillow, with his index finger, it was soft and gentle just like Ryuzaki, the teen knew what was happening; he was growing more and more feelings for Ryuzaki. Light-kun, checked if Ryuzaki had returned with his tea, the teen held the pillow close to his chest,like a mother holding her baby. He brushed his face against it softly. He couldn't remember anything after that._

_"Light-kun wake up..Your tea is ready" L tapped the teen's shoulder, watching his calm body move up and down as he slept. Ryuzaki, placed the tea cup on the desk, and sat in the chair next to it. L was quiet for a while, until he finally realized he was zoning, tuning everything out at this point. He heard a small sigh and darted his eyes towards the teen, his beautiful brown eyes had been exposed. Ryuzaki nibbled on his finger and smiled._

_"Glad, your awake, Light-kun. I noticed you fell asleep with my pillow again..Is there some secret attachment you have to it?" Ryuzaki looked at the teen, who cheeks were red. "Uh..It, helps me sleep..especially when your not here..it almost feels like you are." The teen looked down, biting his nail nervously, the detective grabbed Light-kun's hand and brushed it against his lips softly. " It's fine..I actually find it...cute" L, let go of the teen's hand and gave him the tea._

_"Drink your tea, Light."_

_Chapter 7: __**Missing Identity**_

_L stayed in the room with Light-kun, watching him sleep with the detective's pillow and awaken drinking his "too sweet" tea. Ryuzaki only left the bedroom when he needed to check to see if Watari or Beyond sent him any informing emails. At the moment the detective was checking to see if he had received any emails, he had, it was from Watari. The detective was glad to actually have input on the mystery arm. He clicked Watari's email. It read:_

_Ryuzaki, we might have found a match to the severed arm that I had given to the lab, but you might not like the results in the way that there put. We had taken a blood sample from the arm and it only matched with one person: Misa Amane. Were not sure if Miss Amane is exactly dead yet. We don't even know the gender..but the chances of it being male is very slim at least 5%. It's possible that this is the arm of Misa Amane. Sorry to bring this up on you so suddenly..but no one has seen Miss Amane is 4 days, no one even called it in. -W_

_Ryuzaki was stunned, he too hasn't heard a lot from Misa as well..Not even Light-kun..He barely mentions her these days. What was going on..and why was it happening? Why of all people Misa Amane? Ryuzaki couldn't tell Light-kun, he already had too much to worry about already. The detective groaned and jumped out of his chair, his eyebrows furrowed and jammed his hands into his pockets. Ryuzaki entered the teen's room, Light-kun was sitting up in the bed with his arms wrapped around him, with his eyebrows closed. "Light-kun..something the matter?" The teen looked at L then darted his eyes away, closing them slowly._

_The detective walked over, and sat next to the appeared to be frightened teen. "You can tell me what's wrong..I need to figure out what's bothering you Light." L's voice was soft when he spoke. The teen opened his mouth and spoke in a raspy voice. "I-I can't forget that terrible night..the visions, the sound of his voice..It wont go away.." Pity filled through Ryuzaki..he couldn't make the suffering stop. All he wanted was Light-kun to have a normal life, without having to worry about anything, So Ryuzaki could keep him safe..and they would be together._

_"Have you heard anything from Misa Amane?" The detective whispered, darting his eyes away from the teen. "No..not recently,last time I had contact with her was at least a month ago..Why? Did something happen to her?" Yagami-San looked at Ryuzaki, who was not meeting his eyes. "We're not sure, but there is a 43 percent chance that she was either kidnapped..or...murdered. Light-kun was shocked, he never thought someone so evil could kidnap Misa..that made the teen aggravated, he furrowed his eyebrows. "We can't just sit here..we have to do something!" Light-kun was finally getting out of the bed, he was reaching for his jacket when Ryuzaki stepped in his way. "Move out of my way.." Light pleaded. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until you're better." Ryuzaki replied quietly. "I am, just please move."_

_The detective watched as the teen grabbed his jacket,fixed his hair, and put on his shoes. "Just..be careful please.." L said as the teen reached for the door, Light-kun turned around and gave Ryuzaki a meaningful hug, and gentle kiss on his cheek. "I promise..I'll be fine." As the teen let go of the Ryuzaki, he closed the door softly, without looking back. Leaving the detective in the bedroom doorway._

_"Love you.."_

_Chapter 8: __**Gone.**_

_**L's POV: **_

_Dear Light, I know you just left an hour ago but..All I can think about is you longing to see you in our room, holding my pillow close to you..wondering if your safe or not..if you were hurt and I couldn't save you, or stop the monster who did it..I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Aside from the Kira case, I need you here, your my peace of mind and here is the reason why._

_We've been through a lot an stuff you and I, we have history a whole lot of it. Ever since the beginning I've been very curious about you, wondering what you've been thinking about, what you were planning or what your real emotions were..Even now your still a mystery to me Light-kun..sometimes when you were around,my heart would beat faster than usual, which made me confused on why my heart would react around you..I tried my best to keep distance from you but it was difficult, you would always be around. Working..and my hands always became sweaty..I was finally realizing what was happening to me..I appeared to have a liking to you, and yet,when you weren't around my mind filled with questions. "Is okay?, Did he decide to leave?, Does he have a liking to me as well?" I know..a bit ridiculous for a world known detective to have a crush on one of his workers._

_Light-kun when your around it makes the worry go away, you make me feel great on the inside knowing that..you're away from danger letting myself know that I can protect you..I wish I could explain my feelings for you Yagami-San..You just never leave my mind..and watching you walk out that door, made me feel like I have let you down..letting Miss Amane get hurt..and turn up missing and bringing it down on you when you were feeling ill..made me feel like a monster. I'm truly sorry Light-kun...please forgive me._

_Ryuzaki felt like he had to do something..with Light-kun out looking for who knows what he had remembered, that the person who had gave L the eye had blonde hair..L only knew two people who had golden blonde hair which were Misa and Mello. Ryuzaki decided to go see if Mello had anything to do with Ryuzaki's mysterious package and he was soon to find out too. So he decided to call him, to politely ask if he could come over to talk about studies..but actually he is going to ambush him with a series of intense questions._

_The detective dialed Mello's cell phone number, while quietly nibbling on his thumb as he sat on the comfortable, plush couch. The phone trilled into Ryuzaki's ear, until a low voice rang into the phone:_

_**L: Mello..?**_

_**Mello: L! Oh..something you need?**_

_**L: Yes, Indeed there is..I'm working on a new case, and I need you to come to the apartment.**_

_**Mello: Okay, what time?**_

_**L: How about 5:00 p.m?**_

_**Mello: Perfect..is it okay if I bring Matt?**_

_**L: ... Alright, as long as he wont be too much of a distraction to you, Mello.**_

_**Mello: Don't worry, Matt will be on his best behavior, I promise you.**_

_**L: See you at 5:00.**_

_Ryuzaki hung up the phone and walked slowly to the room and wrapped himself into the covers..inhaling them deeply..they smelled like honey. The detective remembered how the honey golden highlights glistened off the teen's head. "Come home, Light-kun..I-I miss you." L choked on his words, a single tear rolled down his cheeks, and he wiped it away with his thumb. The detective curled up in a ball, and held the sheets close to him, All Ryuzaki knew that it was 2:00 and he was in love with his friend..and missed him dearly._

_**Chapter 9: The Arrival**_

_Ryuzaki had fallen asleep, he wasn't sure what time it was all he wanted was Light-kun. To see him smile..to see him blush scarlet again. L felt a small tap on his shoulder..and a small beeping noise, he knew exactly who it was that tapped him. Mello, and of course he had brought Matt with him, they couldn't stay away from each other, not even for a minute without worrying about each other! Ryuzaki sat up calmly, and lead the two teenagers out of the room, and into the work room._

_"Please sit down." Mello did as L instructed, Matt just leaned up against the arm of the couch. "Okay, so what's the case about?" Mello bit down on a piece of chocolate, and munched on it thoroughly. "A woman's been murdered, the killer has chopped her up, and burned off all of her fingerprints..the killer also preserved them in a fridge to keep them cool." Mello almost choked on his chocolate, Matt looked up from his video game and sat down next to Mello._

_"That's..disgusting, who would do such a thing?" Matt was mesmerized, he had never heard something so raw..and ironically he played video games, that had people stabbed or lit on fire. But listening to it is much worse. "I think, I might know who..he was an old friend of mine at the Wammy House...his name was Beyond, he was second in line, right after A who tragically hung himself..everyone accused Beyond of it,so that's when he left the Wammy House, and just went on a rampage, murdered people that he didn't even know..and now he's back" L continued in a hushed tone. "That's heavy..but how do you know it's him?" Mello asked chewing off another square of chocolate. The detective didn't answer right away, he looked away from the two and responded slowly. "He's been sending me various emails about it..you may look if you want" Ryuzaki motioned to the computer._

_Mello and Matt, read the emails simultaneously quiet noises came from each of them,they were appalled at the last two..they quietly returned to the couch,there eyes were wide..Matt looked like a bee through his goggles. "Do you see why I think it''s Beyond?" L watched the older boy's reaction first, his face was calm,but his caramel brown eyes showed fear which made Ryuzaki slightly suspicious, He then moved his eyes towards the younger boy, he apparently was stunned,grossed out, appalled. "Yes, It's a possibility that it's Beyond..but it's a bit too obvious, if you think about it." Matt replied quietly, pushing his goggles onto his ruffled maroon hair. Mello furrowed his eyebrows and bit another square of chocolate. "Yeah, it is a bit too obvious isn't it, I mean what if it's not actually Beyond but someone pretending to be." The older boy's face smoothed out and stuffed his chocolate in his leather pocket. L was impressed Mello usually didn't think so strategically before, The detective nibbled on his thumb before he spoke again. "Hm,You could be right Mello, it's possible that it's not actually Beyond." _

_Ryuzaki spoke timidly. "Well, we better get going Matt and I have some work to attend to." The older boy grabbed, the younger boy's hand and dragged him to the door, it shut abruptly behind them. _

_"What an odd pair those two are.." Ryuzaki leaned against the wall, he started thinking about Light-kun again. Wondering if he's okay..hoping he'll be coming back soon. Or if he decided to leave the investigation, that would've torn L's heart to shreds. "Light-kun please come home soon..waiting for you, wondering if you're safe..is my version of hell.." The detective sighed and looked at the time, it was 5:43 p.m, the teen has been gone for 3 and a half hours..Ryuzaki put his head in his knees and hugged himself, "I can't stay here and hope..I'll find Light-kun myself." This sudden rage of confidence was empowering to the detective. Ryuzaki got up slowly, and walked toward the door stuffed one hand in his pocket, as he was about to reach for the door knob until it turned before he could grasp it. The door hinges creaked as it opened slowly, appearing in the door way was a teenage boy, Ryuzaki knew that teenager his caramel hair and golden honey highlights glistened as the sun peaked through the curtains. A small smile appeared on the teen's face._

_"I told you I'd be back." Light-kun's voice was smooth. Ryuzaki's mouth pulled up into a small smile. "Yes you did, and I'm glad your back." The detective wrapped his arms around Light-kun and held him close to him, rubbing his back softly with his fragile hand. Light rested his head on the detective's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Ryuzaki, petting his raven-colored hair. "I missed you.." Ryuzaki's voice was gentle, he choked on his words. The teen looked at L who's smiled had disappeared, and replaced with a soft pink blush. " I missed you too, Ryuzaki" Light-kun smiled once again. "C-Can I try something,Ryuzaki?" The teen was shy with the question..L could tell as he saw the teen scratch his caramel hair nervously. "Sure, Light-k..-" Before the detective could finish his answer, the teen had pressed his lips against Ryuzaki's. Light's warm lips molded against the detective's gentle lips, the teen caressed L's cheek in his hand, when Light broke away he stared at Ryuzaki. For an odd reason Ryuzaki didn't want Light to stop kissing him, it felt right, he looked back at the teen. _

_"Cmon, Ryuzaki you look like you're going to faint lets sit on the couch, so I can tell you what I've been doing this entire time I was gone." The teen helped the dazed detective to the couch, and perched himself next to Ryuzaki. _

_**Chapter 10: Realization **_

_"Tell me what happened when you left, that's all I've been thinking about, since you've left Light." The detective gazed at the teen, with anxious eyes but covered with a calm expression. "You tell me what you were up to." Light-kun mused. Ryuzaki was growing impatient he let out a heavy sigh before explaining everything that had happened. "Well since you were out, I decided to figure out somethings..I asked some friends of mine to come over and discuss it. I was lucky to find enough information to actually piece things together..well partially anyway, I wrote down somethings to clear my mind, but I couldn't get it out of my head.." L concluded his story, looking at the teen. "Wow, looks like you got more information than I, I think I figured something out as well, but I'm not sure if it's correct." Ryuzaki leaned against the couch, putting his thumb between his mouth. "Remember when we were in Japan Light, and Kiyomi Takada was Kira's spokesperson, and you discussed with her about Kira and the investigation, right?"Light-kun nodded,staring at the detective. "Yes I remember..what about it?" Yagami-San was surprised that L had remembered something that happened 6 months ago. "What exactly did she say when you mentioned Kira?" L was now glaring at the teen, hoping for the right answer._

_"She said that she..she wanted to help Kira then be against him..always be by his side, and someday be just like him, but what does that have to do with anything?" The teen sat down on the carpet next to Ryuzaki, who was now realizing what was going on. "It means that, it's not Beyond sending those emails..its Kiyomi Takada, See look come here." Ryuzaki dashed to his computer almost knocking over his chair and making his tea shudder. "Don't you see, in this email Beyond would never send me the information that he had killed someone, he would leave it there to rot waiting for me to find it myself..and he wouldn't call me Lawli, only in person, and never send me numerous "gifts" from the person he's killed. The teen was astonished could it really be Kiyomi Takada? She didn't look like the type of person to be a murderer..but it is always the ones you least expect. "Well,let's say it is Kiyomi Takada she can't possibly be doing all of this alone..she could have an accomplice..-" Light thought for a moment,the teen's trance was broken by Ryuzaki's frantic talking on the phone._

_"Who were you talking to?" The teen looked at the detective, who gently put the phone back on the receiver, he then leaned against the wall tapping his knee with his finger. "Watari.." L's voice was calm, his emotions had changed drastically. "Well,what did he say?" Light stared at the detective waiting anxiously for his answer. "He said that he hasn't heard from Kiyomi Takada either..he said it's been a week since he last heard from her." The teen swiftly walked next to Ryuzaki,planting himself next to him. "So..what's our next move, Ryuzaki?" The detective thought before answering. "We wait..or figure out the mystery accomplice..I could ask Watari for her call records, to see whoever the last person she spoke to before she "disappeared." " L knew that Yagami-San agreed to his second option, so that's what they'll do._

_The sun had vanished,and the moon had appeared through the fog...the sky was violet, and the crickets were buzzing on the outside. The two of them hadn't realized how long they've been talking, or how long it took Ryuzaki to realize who was sending him the emails. But what he also needed to figure out was who was the person that sent L the gifts? "I'll ask Watari right away, but what I need you to do is take a shower and sleep, you've been out all day and besides we have a lot to do tomorrow." Light did as the detective ordered, he got up quietly and exited the work room. "G'Night,Ryuzaki." The detective didn't respond, he picked up the phone and spoke to Watari for Takada's call records..they would be arriving in the morning. L then walked to his computer and stared at the white screen listed with the emails._

_"Who is working for you Kiyomi Takada?" L whispered under his breath._


End file.
